Disguises of the Beauty
by AzianMu
Summary: Princess Serenity, the most feared princess of all ... why? Well, let's just say she is a mischievious one and scared of most of her suitors. Now, Prince Endymion comes into the picture ... is he the one that can convince her that not all men are bad?
1. So it Begins

I'm still working on "Return of the Past", but this idea came to me and I couldn't wait to write it. The girls are seventeen, while the guys are twenty. Enjoy! n_n Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I wish. Sailor Moon does not belong to me. 

**********

            Her features were twisted as she tried to hold in her laughter. The prince seemed to be in a state of shock. She could feel his eyes wander over her hunched back, straggly brown hair, and tiny blue eyes. Halfway bowed he was frozen and Princess Serena could do nothing but hold in her laughter. "Prince Zonmei, is there something wrong?" 

            He straightened immediately and shook his head quickly. "N…no! There is nothing wrong. I … I was just … um … admiring your … unique looks." His hands were wringing in front of him and Serena could see him trying to avoid looking at her. 

            She smiled sweetly … well as sweetly as she could without scaring off everybody. She heard her mother sigh next to her and her smile grew. Queen Serenity did not approve of the princess' plan, but she agreed to it anyway. "Well, Prince. Will you be staying?" 

            "Well, you see … um … Princess Serenity. I … I just remembered that I have a meeting tomorrow with my planet's council and I just can not stay any longer than an hour." He smiled brightly and let out a long sigh of relief.

            "I see. Well, I'm sorry about that. We could have spent more time with each other. Perhaps you will visit another time?" 

            "Yes! Another time but I'm afraid I will be busy for awhile, so it might not be anytime soon." He bowed again and turned towards the Queen. "I apologize for this inconvenience. Will a ship be ready to leave soon, your highness?" 

            The queen sighed and flicked her hand, forcing a smile. "Of course, Prince Zonmei. I'm afraid that I won't be able to escort you there, but I'm sure that my daughter would be delighted to." 

            "Oh, no that won't be necessary, I'm sure she has many things to attend to. I can manage to go there myself. Now I must go and prepare my belongings. I'm sorry that this was cut so short." Bowing once more, he quickly left the room.

            As soon as the doors shut closed, the Princess burst out into laughter, holding onto her stomach. Tears streamed down her face as she fell into her own throne and almost crashed into her mother. "I … (giggle) … think that the … (snort) … hunchback was a … great touch!" After a few minutes, the princess seemed to calm down and only broke out into giggles in a small amount.

            "Why must you do this, Serena? You scare off all your suitors! And get rid of that ridiculous disguise." The princess just smiled and closed her eyes, letting a strange silver glow to surround her. When the light had disappeared, instead of a hunchback girl, there stood a lovely girl with two long silver ponytails streaming down her sides. The spheres on the top of her head supported the tiara she wore. Her eyes were wide with innocence and kindness and she was over all a beautiful woman.

            "Oh, mother. You take the fun out of everything." She sighed and straightened her creased dress. Her back was aching; bending over for two hours was not fun. 

            "I don't see why you do this. You could have any suitor you want and yet you scare them off with these atrocious disguises. You are one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy! Can't you take pride in that?" 

            "Mother, we have been through this. I don't want to marry a man who would carry me on his arm as a prize. It would be like printing on me, "This Man Won the Supreme Princess Serena and Everything she is to Inherit". I swear if I marry a man who thinks that I'm one of those princesses who would sit back and be pretty all day, I'll kill myself." She sighed and leaned in the chair, rubbing at her temples. A headache was coming in full force. 

            "Must you be so dramatic?" 

            "Yes, mother I must." She smiled weakly and stood up. "I'm going to find the Senshi. In the meanwhile, promise me that you won't find another suitor for me?"

            "No, I don't promise that. I'm getting old, Serena. You have to learn how to be a Queen!" Serenity was dead serious and her eyes gazed into the ones of her daughter. 

            Serena could see the worry and fear in her mother's eyes and felt guilt shoot through her heart, but she ignored it. Forcing a smile, she winked at the powerful woman. "Don't worry, mother. You don't look a day over one thousand." Then, she spun on her heels and left the room before her mother had the chance to speak. 

**********

            "So, Ami, do we have a future King by any chance?" Lita and the other girls looked as the Mercurian princess entered the room, frowning. 

            "I'm afraid not. I saw Prince Zonmei run into his room about half an hour ago and run out just as fast towards his ship. It looked like Chaos himself was running after the poor man. It seems Serena's plan to scare him off worked." She frowned and plopped onto a large couch, leaning against the soft material.

            "Too bad. He was pretty cute." Mina winked at the others and laughed. "Get over it guys, Serena's not going to marry a guy unless he can "see" pass the disguise. Personally, I think it's a good idea, but I don't have the patience or the endurance to keep up with it." 

            "Yea, besides that many rejections in one day would be traumatic to me." Lita placed her hand over her heart and pretended to drop dead, getting laughter from the others. 

            "I think she's doing a great job. I agree with her, men are pigs and don't deserve any of us." Rei flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked. 

            "Ah, Rei? You are way too cynical for your age." Mina sweat dropped and smiled at the same time.

            "Probably because she hasn't had a suitor drooling over her in a week." Lita's mumble didn't go unnoticed by the fiery princess and she shot up off her seat.

            "Want to say that a bit louder, Lita?" 

            "Oh, I see how this works now. When I'm not here, Rei picks on Lita." Serena entered the room, smiling. "But who does she pick on when both Lita and I are not here? Hmm …" She jumped out the way as Rei threw a pillow at her. It smacked against the wall and landed on the floor. "Hey!"

            "Serves you right, Airhead." Rei grinned and jumped back onto her spot on the large bed. Everybody just laughed and made room for Serena on the floor. 

            "So, Serena … I have come up with a conclusion from today's escapade." Everybody blinked for a second and processed the girl's words. 

            The moon princess raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"  
            Ami leaned closer, drawing everybody into a tight circle. The girl met everybody's eyes once and the suspense in the room thickened. Looking back and forth, she whispered out her conclusion. "I think … Serena's going to die a virgin." She leaned back and sat down, staring at the girls. 

            All was still for just a moment and then … BANG! Everyone face-vaulted down on the floor, sweat drops appearing on the back of their heads. 

            Ami blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "Was it something I said?" It was a logical scientific conclusion. Was she wrong? Then, she felt four pillows smack her on the head and laughter filled Serena's room as everybody tried to tackle the Mercurian princess. 

**********

            "We should have brought the Stallion! It was beautiful!" Jadeite smiled and went on about the Stallion he had seen earlier that morning. "The owner said that it was bred on the Moon! The Moon!" 

            Darien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He cared for his guard, really he did! But if he didn't shut up about the stallion soon, he was going to be the first royal prince to commit murder. His thoughts turned to the trip he was supposed to take tomorrow. "Jadeite, what do you know of her?"

"The horse? Well, she's a pure-breed and is sup--ow!" Jadeite rubbed the back of his head where his prince and friend had smacked him. 

"No, you idiot! I meant Princess Serena! You know the Supreme Royal I'm supposed to meet tomorrow?" Darien's eyes flicked up when his other three guards entered the room and relief was evident in his eyes. "Thank the Gods, you're here! Jed's about to drive me out of my mind!"

"Didn't we warn you, Darien?" Zoisite smirked and leaned comfortably against the wall. Kunzite and Nephrite made themselves comfortable on Darien's couch. 

"Shut up, Zoy. Anyway, back to my question. What do we know about the all mighty powerful princess of the Moon?" His tone held a bit of sarcasm in it as he imagined a pretty lass that would run at the sight of a spider. 

"Well, actually Darien. We really don't know anything about her. She's a real mystery. It seems the Queen have kept her a secret. Some rumors go around that she's hideous and others say that she's the most beautiful in the universe. Some say she's evil and corrupted while others say that she's a sweet girl. So, to tell you the truth, you know as much we do." Kunzite shrugged his shoulders, allowing his long hair to fall over them.

"Well, I heard that no Prince has stayed much longer after meeting the Princess. The one who stayed the longest was Prince Zonmei of the planet Saijo and that was about … oh … two hours." Zoisite sighed, not happy with the lack of facts. Although he didn't seem like it, he was an intellectual man and the lack of knowledge bothered him to no ends. 

"Wonderful and we're stuck on that planet for three days." Darien sighed and banged his head against the wall. His four guardians watched silently.

"I knew it. I knew this day would come and it has. Our dear Prince Endymion Darien has lost his mind … or at least trying to beat it to death." Zoisite grinned and ran out of the room, chased by a prince and three guards. 

**********

"What?!" Excitement rippled through the council room as Queen Serenity announced the next suitor that she had chosen. 

"Are you sure about this, your highness?" Mina was silent and worried. All of the senshi were in their uniforms and stunned. 

"Yes, I'm sure but you must not tell the Princess. Please, I need a prince to meet her true form before she goes off and ruins everything." Her voice was pleading and desperate. "Prince Endymion is the last available suitor. If this works, we might be able to bring peace to our lands. In a way, I'm glad that Serena had managed to scare off all her suitors."

"But your highness, the Earth and the Moon have never been at peace. What if they try and assassinate the princess?" Lita frowned, worried about the safety of her princess. The Earthlings were known to be ruthless people, overrun with greed and hatred. 

"That is what the senshi is for and contrary to what many think, the King and Queen of the planet are kind people and very good friends with me. We have tried countless times to make peace but the Earthlings wouldn't stand for it. If a marriage is to happen between the two kingdoms then the people would have to accept the peace and be part of the Silver Alliance." Queen Serenity was not as sure as she looked or sounded. Worry gripped her heart as she imagined the possibility the marriage could bring … rebellions … wars. But should the marriage be a success … peace should last among the kingdom … she hoped.

"I'm afraid your majesty, that we can not keep this a secret from the princess." Rei's eyes boldly looked into those of her queen, hoping that the queen would understand. 

"And why not?" 

"Because, Your Majesty … this disguise is something important to her. Falling in love is important to her. Should the man agree to marry her because of her beauty, she would lose her mind. She wants to love someone before they even know how she looks. Before knowing how beautiful she was." Her voice was quiet, but the truth that rang in the words hung in the air. "Please trust your daughter, Queen Serenity. She will know who the right person is." 

Serenity sighed and closed her eyes. Waving her hands to the girls, she nodded her consent. "Very well, but do not tell her until an hour before the prince arrives, please." 

"As you wish, your highness." The girls stood up to leave, heading towards the door. 

"Venus, a word?" 

The blonde girl stopped in her tracks and nodded to her fellow warriors to leave. When they had left, she walked over to her Queen. "Yes?"

"You are from the planet Venus, you should be able to sense if love will blossom or not. Tell me, is there a possibility?" 

Mina blinked and sighed. "Queen Serenity, you know as I do, that I can not tell others what my gift senses. If there is love then it shall happen. If not, then it will not occur. Love is a very delicate emotion, but when acquired it is the greatest source of power imaginable." 

The queen nodded and bowed her head. "Yes, I'm sorry. I should not have put you in that position. I want you to raise the security and double the guards. I trust the King and Queen but I do not trust their subjects. They might try and attack the princess. Be on guard." 

She bowed and left the room, frowning. She could sense something was about to happen, but had no idea whether it was a good thing or not. "May the Goddess Selenity keep this kingdom safe." With that small prayer, she headed over towards Serena's room. 

**********

"You ready, Endymion?" King Damien stood in front of the ship, his hand on his son's shoulder. He was an older version of the prince, except he had brown eyes and brown hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be, father." This was the day that they would meet the secret princess of the Moon. He groaned inwardly. Can he survive three days? Perhaps. "Where is mother?"

"She's coming. You know how women are. Ah, here she comes." The queen came floating out of the castle, her black hair floating down to her waist. A youthful woman, no one actually knew her real age. Her blue eyes held excitement at the thought of seeing her old friend again.

"What are standing here for? Let's go!" Queen Terra ran into the ship like a child, lifting up her skirts. Her husband and son just laughed and followed her in. The four guardians were in the ship, ready to lift off.

As the ship rose in the sky, Darien sighed. He was leaving the warm bed of a willing redhead for a mysterious princess. Wonderful. 

**********

Okay! Tell me whatcha think! n_n … If I don't get many reviews, I won't continue it. :p


	2. Manly Princess?

Wow, never thought I'd get this many reviews for this fic. Well, here's the next chapter. And some mistakes have been pointed out to me. The queen will be known as Selenity now and the princess is going to be Serenity. Umm … I believe that's it. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me. n_n

**********

            She watched as the servants and maids ran about the palace like chickens with their head cut off. An eyebrow rose … "Hmm … what in Selene's name is going on?" They were cleaning and setting the place as if someone important was going to come. She waved over a servant girl and smiled kindly. "Why is everybody in such a rush today?" 

            The girl gulped and wiped her sweaty palms over her skirt. The Queen had ordered that the princess was not be told … but that was easier said than done. "Well, you see, your highness … um …" She watched the innocence that shone in the royal lady's eyes and the bright smile on her face … "…Um…"

            "Lydia! We have work to do! Get your butt over here!" The leading maid frowned and walked away, but not before winking at the young maid.

            Letting out a sigh of relief, she smiled. "Well, I must be getting to work. I apologize I can not answer your question." Curtseying, she hurried away … away from the innocent princess.

            Serenity sighed. Her innocent act usually worked and it _was_ working before that overgrown maid interrupted. As her eyes wandered over the hallways and the decorations, her gaze landed on a strange box hidden behind a table. Walking over to it, she smiled as she pulled out an insignia, the kind they hung when a royal family was coming. A red rose was intertwined around a sword … it was the insignia of the Planet Earth. Why would they be coming here? Then, it dawned on her. "So, mother. You've run out of suitors, I see. Prince Endymion is the last resort. We'll see about that." With a smirk, she stood up with her skirts swishing around her ankles. 

**********

            "We should be docking soon." The Moon loomed over them like a silver story palace. His eyes widened in astonishment as he took in the beauty of the small, but powerful kingdom. One downside of the place seemed to be the lack of color. Silver and light shades of gold and blue was all he could see. The ship landed smoothly and ten men stood at the edge of the door. The door slowly opened and the Moon guards lifted their swords into the sky, creating an arch to appear. The King and Queen proceeded first, followed by Darien and then the Guardians. 

            They stopped a few feet and a beautiful woman stood there, obviously the queen. Four young women stood next to her, in battle suits. Their eyes were wary and their stances stiff, but they were gorgeous nonetheless. The prince smiled and thought if the mother was that beautiful … then the princess should be a goddess. 

            Queen Terra ran into her friend's arms the moment they saw each other. They embraced, giggling and crying like children. "Oh, Selenity it's been so long!"

            "Terra, you've always been so emotional." 

            "And you weren't! Look at you! You're crying as we speak! Now where is that lovely daughter of yours?" Terra looked at the young women standing around her. "Which one of you is Serenity?"

            "Queen Terra, none of us is the Princess. She shall be down in a few moments, she is taking care of slight crisis." Mina bowed at the Queen and smiled at the child-like grin on the woman's face. Maybe Queen Selenity had been correct … Earthlings were not that bad. 

            "Ah, why don't we go to the throne room and make ourselves comfortable?" Selenity smiled and turned, followed by the large procession. Reaching two large doors, they swung open to reveal a beautifully decorated room with two thrones at the end of a large aisle. Turning left, the queen entered a small doorway to reveal a smaller room with a circular table and chairs. Everybody took a seat and drinks were ordered.

            "Now, Queen Selenity, who are these lovely ladies that follow you around?" King Damien raised an eyebrow at the warrior suits, but couldn't help but grin at the rather short skirts they wore. 

            "These are the Senshi." 

            All the eyes of the men in the room widened in shock as they gazed over the slim women armed in battle suits. They looked nothing like warriors and looked too fragile to even lift a finger.

            Queen Terra smiled, enjoying the look of astonishment on the men's face. "Why don't you introduce yourselves girls?" 

            Mina stood up first and bowed slightly. "I am Princess Mina of the planet Venus. I am also Sailor Venus, the leader of the senshi." 

            Lita stood up and nodded her head in greeting. "I am Princess Lita of the planet Jupiter. I am also Sailor Jupiter and am in charge of weapons and training." 

            Rei stood up and lowered her head in greeting, waving her hand in front of her … the Mars Greeting. "I am Princess Rei of the planet Mars. I am also Sailor Mars and am in charge of the spiritual and mental aspects of any form of combat." 

            Ami stood up slowly and curtseyed. "I am Princess Ami of the planet Mercury. I am also known as Sailor Mercury and am in charge of intelligence and medicine. I am also in charge of coming up with strategies during battles." 

            The room was silent as the men took in all the information. Not only were they woman … they were Princesses! Darien grinned brightly; maybe this visit wouldn't be so bad. His blue eyes gazed over the woman and couldn't help but think that they looked like sorry excuses for warriors. He stood up and bowed low. "I am Prince Endymion of the Planet Earth. These men are my guards. Kunzite is the leader, the guardian of the West. Nephrite is our soothsayer, the guardian of the North. Jadeite is our weapons man, guardian of the South. And last but not least, Zoisite is our intelligence man, guardian of the East."

            The men nodded as they were introduced and stood up. Then, the door burst open and everybody's eyes widened, flabbergasted. There stood an incredibly muscular girl around six feet five inches tall . One would even mistake her for a man, except for the dress she wore and her hair. Her silver hair was done up in the royal hairstyle, but the hair was oily and stringy. Her eyes were small slits and one could barely see the color. Acne dotted her face and a huge wart stood out on her rather large nose. She smiled and everybody saw crooked, yellow teeth. "I'm so very sorry for being late, Mother but I wasn't aware that the royal family had arrived." 

The others in the room seemed to be recovering and Queen Selenity took a deep breath. "Well, dear. We have started the meeting. Now introduce yourself properly." 

            Curtseying gracefully, she smiled. "I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the throne of the Silver Alliance." 

            Darien closed his opened mouth and winced almost painfully. THIS was the hidden secret of the Moon Kingdom? No wonder she was kept hidden. With a forced smile, he stood up and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Serenity. I am Prince Endymion Darien Gaia." He winced once more as he saw the appreciation in her eyes as she gazed at him. Three days … he didn't think he could last that long.

            Serenity smiled as her eyes roamed over the man, which was quite hard due to the small eyes. His was gorgeous, which was better. He was probably going to leave after a few hours because he should be used to beautiful women flocking around him. He wouldn't want to stay with her. A pang shot through her at that thought but she pushed it aside as heartburn. 

            Queen Selenity sighed and sat down on her seat. Her daughter had once more outdone herself. How had the girl done all that in an hour's worth of time? The spell that would have taken to create that appearance should have taken hours! She watched Prince Endymion and his guards and almost cried at seeing their disgust. Lifting a slim hand, she waved to the door. "Serenity, why don't show Prince Endymion our garden. I've heard that he has a passion for them."

            Serenity had to hold her breath from laughing out loud at the horrified look on the royal prince's face. She winked at the senshi sitting next to queen and stood up. She had made sure that her voice was low and masculine and it seemed to be working. "Of course, Mother. Prince Endymion, this way." Walking over towards the large doors, she stopped and waited.

            Darien sighed and stood up, glancing at his mother for help. The woman just shook her head and tilted her chin over towards the masculine princess. He looked towards his father next and almost cried as the man shook his head. Bowing his head, he walked over to the "woman". He gulped as he realized that the girl was taller than him by at least two inches and he was six feet three inches. He could see the Guardians trying not to laugh; Jadeite and Zoisite were failing miserably. Glaring at them, he held out his arm for Serenity to take. She wrapped her muscular arm around him and he was practically dragged out of the room. The prince could swear that this woman was a body-builder of some sort. 

            When they reached the garden, they stopped and Serenity released the poor man. Smirking, she turned back to the castle. "Well, here's the garden. Enjoy." 

            "You're just going to leave me here?" His eyes were opened slightly at the rude gesture. She may be a manly woman, but that didn't give her any excuse to ignore him like that. 

            She stopped in her steps and turned, an eyebrow raised. Most princes would love to be away from her and would embrace the time. "Well, yes. Is there a problem?"

            He raised a hand and seemed to wither standing in her shadow. "Umm … yes. It is rude and undiplomatic." 

            Both eyebrows rose now. She looked him up and down, wondering if this prince was slower than the others. With a sigh, she tilted her head. "From my experience, Prince Enydmion, many princes rejoice at the thought of being away from me. Do you want my company?" 

            He frowned, considering the options. Be around this princess who made him feel small and un-man like or be away from her and be bored out of his and be ignored. "Ehh … Yes." 

            Serenity smiled and laughed. "You don't sound so sure." 

            How was this girl related to that beautiful Queen? How? They shared the same hair color and eyes, but other than that … nothing! This girl could pass off for the most muscular man he had ever seen and the Queen was a frail and graceful woman. "I'm sure. Can I ask a question?"

            She puckered her brows and nodded.

            "You do not look anything like your mother. Do you look like your father?"

            "Actually, no. My father was strong, but he was very slim." 

            "Then … whom DO you look like?"

            "Ehh … I'm not too sure. I think I may be a fluke in the family line." She grinned. This prince was very amusing. He seemed nervous due to her large size, yet still managed to hold that proud stance. 

            "I see … well … um … Princess, what shall we do?" Darien could not keep his eyes off of the rather large wart adorning her nose. It seemed to pop out right in front of him and it moved when Serenity moved. 

            "You REALLY want me to escort you?" Now there was disbelief in her voice as she looked down at the prince. She enjoyed being tall. Her usual height of five two never made to look down at anybody. 

            Mustering up all his charm, he smiled brightly. "Of course. I would love a lovely lady escorting me." He had to keep the princess happy, so the peace treaties were intact. All he wanted to do was run as fast as he could away from here and go back to the lovely redhead at home. She was a woman. 

            Serenity took a step back, surprised. Was this man for real? Blinking, she nodded and walked closer to him. "There is one spot in the garden that I think is the most beautiful. That is the only place that holds real colors." 

            Darien had seen the surprise in the girl's face and wondered if he was wrong in his thinking. He had figured if the princess fell in love with him (he shuddered at the thought) that the peace treaties would get over and they could go home quickly. Or maybe hurting such a powerful princess was what he was afraid of.

**********

You like? Tell me, please. =^-^=


	3. Questions and Teases

Woo! Thanks for the reviews. Italics are Serenity's personal thoughts. Well, here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: We've been through this. ::Goes off to steal the anime::

**********

            "Say it." 

            Terra blinked and backed up a bit, trying to muster up an innocent face. "Say what?"

            "Just say it." 

            "I have no id--"

            "Say it! I know you do." The usually reserved Queen was sitting at her bureau with her forehead against the table. Every once in a while she would bang her head against it and then think better of it … she needed all her brain cells to deal with Serenity. Nothing had been done during the meeting. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock by the princess' entrance, so it was canceled. She could see the amusement on the Earthen Generals face and the pity on the Senshi's. 

            "All right!" Taking a deep breath, she flipped her black hair over shoulder and slowly grinned. "I told you so. I told you that she would grow up to be exactly like you." 

            "Feh. My disguises were never that bad. My poor mother … what I must have put her through." 

            "Never that bad! Do you remember the time when you made yourself look like an old hag. Or when you placed fish scales on your arm saying that you were mutated somehow. Or --"

            "Finished?" 

            "Not really, but you may speak." The Earthling Queen smiled and sat on the bed, crossing her legs. 

            "Well, gee thanks your majesty. But! I never thought about dressing up like a man! I mean your poor son, he looked terrified!" Queen Selenity groaned and picked up her letter opener. Taking the sharp point, she placed it against her heart. "Oh, cruel universe I take my leave. Then, you can deal with a stubborn teenage princess!" 

            Terra just sat, used to the dramatic acts of the woman. Selenity was sitting with her face turned upwards and eyes closed, holding the weapon. "Ehh … you gonna finish this anytime soon? Because if you're going to commit suicide, I really don't want to see all the blood. Got a weak stomach you know." She smirked and patted her stomach. 

            Opening one eye, she looked over towards her grinning friend. "You think this is funny? That girl is about to drive me up the wall! She's never going to get married! She's going to have to learn to be Queen by herself! And! Oh, yes … there's an AND. And I'm never going to have grand-childreeeen!" 

            The raven-haired woman winced at the wail, not having heard it for a while. "Calm down, Sel, you're reverting back to your teenage habits and wailing was one of them." Laughing, she stood up and took the weapon from the lunarian. "You know, they shouldn't trust you with sharp objects. You might hurt someone." 

            "You wouldn't be laughing if it was your son disguising himself as a WOMAN!" 

            This broke Terra up into a roaring laughter at imagining her masculine son dressed up as a woman. Bending over, she grabbed her stomach with tears streaming down her stomach. "Endy! Dressed up as a woman! I can just imagine Damien's face when his only son comes dressed in a lovely gown, jewelry, and make-up!"  

            "I can't imagine what it would look like." Queen Selenity muttered and stood up. 

            "Actually, if someone took a picture of your face today when Serenity came in, it would be that face." She was on the floor laughing now. 

            Selenity raised an eyebrow at seeing the Queen on the floor. It was good to have her friend here. Maybe she could save her from losing her mind. With a grin, the lunarian Queen tackled her friend. 

**********

            Serenity sat down, glancing eye to eye from the six people in the room. Back in her original form, she lost the height advantage and had to take on five very peeved looking royals and an amused Earthling. She really missed being tall. 

            "What do you have to say about yourself, Serenity?" 

            She glanced at her mother and smiled weakly. "Umm … it was funny?"

            An eyebrow rose. 

            **_Uh oh … she's raised an eyebrow. That's not good. At least it's not both eyebrows. _**

            The other rose.

            **_Damn._**

            "Is that all, Serenity?" She could barely repress her temper. She knew that she was being unfair, but she somehow had to convince her daughter to drop this charade. 

            "If you want my apology, then you're not going to get anything, mother. I do not regret disguising myself as I had done." The princess stood proudly, wishing that somehow she could explain to the woman why she was doing this, but that was impossible. 

            Terra watched the girl and smiled at the stubborn streak that ran through her … so much like her mother. She knew that the girl had worn a disguise in that room for she had seen the girl when she was around five. At five, the girl was a beauty and frail, impossible to become a muscular woman. Now at seventeen, she seemed to hold a great beauty and power that even her mother had not reached. 

            "Serena, please understand this. We're trying to discuss a peace treaty with the Earth. If you go on and scare the prince away, that won't help it much. This is a delicate situation." Ami sighed and stared at her friend, hoping she would understand. Serena had been a nickname the girl had since she was a child. Serenity was much too long to pronounce as a toddler.

            "What are you talking about, Mercury? Mother is already best friends with the Queen. Shouldn't that be enough? Why must I be dragged into this? There is only one way that I can help with the peace treaty and that is to become his bride and I know that Mother is not going to force me to marry." 

            "Because you are the Supreme Princess! Damn it, Serenity! I have worked practically my entire life to bring about the Silver Alliance! Why don't you understand?!" Queen Selenity stood quiet, glaring at her daughter. 

            The entire room was silent, everybody shocked at the woman's outburst. Terra was dazed most of all. The pain that had shot through her dear friend's eyes was not expected. "Selenity, perhaps you should calm down for a bit. Then, you can discuss this. I thi--"

            "You're right." Turning around, the silver-haired monarch stormed out of the room, covering the tears that managed to slip past. Terra smiled apologetically at the stunned girls and hurried out after her upset friend. 

            "Sel … tell me what this is really about. You should understand what Serenity is going through." They had run out outside to the courtyard and the silver-haired Queen was leaning up against a column, staring at the Earth now high in the sky.

            "I know … it's just that … I don't want her to go through the same thing I did."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Did you know that I fell in love with a prince … but he left before I could show my true self. I saw that he cared for me as well but was discouraged by the fact that I ran away from him. I was afraid. Afraid that he might hurt me." 

            "…I never knew. How come you never told me? Who was it?" Terra placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. Worry shone in her eyes, as the powerful queen thought before responding.

            "It was a long time ago … I want to forget it." The truth was … she could not tell Terra. For the prince that she had fallen in love with was now the King of Earth and the husband of her best friend. Using the magic of her crystal, she had managed to erase the man's memories of her on the night of the wedding. It had left her heart broken, but she could see that the man was happy with Terra. "I just don't want the same thing to happen to my daughter."

            "Hey … she has one thing that you never did."

            "And that may be?"

            "You. You never had a person who could lead you through this phase. Don't think that your daughter would make the same mistake. She's way smarter than you my friend." Selenity laughed at her friend's words. She always managed to cheer up no matter what. She made a good wife for Damien. 

            "I guess I should go apologize to Serenity."

            "Yep. But I'd give her a few minutes. I believe the scouts were ready to lecture her when you left." 

            "Oi." 

**********

            She steadied herself looking at her friends. "Eh … you got anything to add to what my mother left me with?"

            "Plenty. How in the world did you manage to get your disguise up so quickly?" Ami frowned at Lita's question but remained quiet. 

            "Simple. You people should be more careful with where you hide your insignia's. I found a box of them this morning and had plenty of time to create the spell." 

            "You can't keep up with the spell for that long. It'll wear you out." The Mercurian princess raised an eyebrow and sighed.

            "Yea … that's the problem. I thought he was going to leave after a few hours. How was I supposed to know that mother was best friend's with the Queen?"

            "So, now you're stuck and you need our help." Mina grinned getting into the game. "But one question."

            "Hmm?"

            "Why would you want to go on with spell? The Prince and his guardians are gorgeous!" With a letting an exaggerated sigh, the Venusian seem to melt into her seat. 

            "Also he's the only one that tolerated you when you were in your disguise. I mean you guys were out there a hell of a lot longer than you usually are with the other princes." The martian grinned and winked. "Did you guys have fun out there?"

            "Ah, get your mind out of the gutters Rei. He looked absolutely miserable with me but he seemed to have a strange of pride and refused to be ignored … even by me! I swear this prince is quite … ehh … what's the word …"

            "Proud?"

            "No … that's it not it …"

            "Kind?"

            "Haven't seen that trait in him yet."

            "Intelligent."

            "Yea! That's it!"

            "Intelligent?"

            "Hell no! Stupid! He seemed quite stupid!" Serenity smiled widely and tilted her head. "He absolutely refused to let me go. How strange can one get?"

            "Well, I guess we'll help when you need it. Just ask. It's going to be difficult keeping up with the pretense." Mina winked at Serenity and laughed.

            "You guys, the Queens are coming back." 

            Everybody turned to Rei about to ask how she knew, but decided not too. Her strange abilities to sense things always threw them a bit off kilter. 

            "Pretend that you were lecturing me." 

            "Uh …why?"

            "Just do it!" 

            Shrugging, everybody pulled on an upset face. Mina frowned and said the first thing that came to mind. "I never want to see you do that again! I mean, what would you have done if they had thought you too ugly and attacked?"

            **_Got to remind myself to never let Mina lecture me. _**

            In middle of the question, the Queens came in and raised a questionable eyebrow at the strange point. "Serenity, may I speak with you please? Alone?"

            "Of course, Mother." Everybody but the two Lunarian royals left the room, leaving them to either agree or drive each other crazy.

            "I just wanted to apologize."

            Serenity's eyes shot open. Of all the things she was expecting, this certainly was not it. "I … I accept your apology. I wish I could make this easier but I believe what I'm doing is right. I have a question."

            "Yes?"

            "How exactly did Queen Terra know of my disguise?"

            "Oh, well you see … I had told her about you. She put two and two together." Queen Serenity smiled while a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. She may have apologized, but she was still not willing to reveal to her daughter that she was doing the exact same thing her mother had done so long ago. 

            "Ah, I see. What I wouldn't give to see what Endymion is saying about me right now." 

**********

            "Shut up." 

            "We didn't say anything, Darien." Jadeite grinned broadly, and stretched out across the grass. They were in the garden and had done nothing but laugh at the poor prince.

            "Yea, but I know what you were thinking." 

            "I was thinking … who would be the one to purpose? You or Serenity? I mean … it's usually the guy … but it seems Serenity seems to be more of a man than you!" Zoisite smirked and leaned against a tree, trying not to enrage the prince too much.

            "I'm not purposing to anyone! Besides … Serenity is definitely more of a man than you." Darien sneered and crossed his arms. 

            "Ah, but you don't understand my rare beauty, my dear prince. Women go crazy for this feminine air I hold. You on the other hand are the everyday pretty boy prince."

            "Every day pretty boy prince my a--"

            "Ah, ah … no profanity here. That is not right for a royal prince." Zoisite waved his finger as if admonishing a boy and smiled. 

            "Go jump off a cliff." He muttered and stood up to go until he heard Kunzite's voice.

            "Will you marry me, oh fragile prince of Earth?" He was bent down on one knee in front of Zoisite, his long silver hair tied up in a sorry excuse for the royal lunarian hairstyle. 

            "Why, of course I'll marry you, you big strong woman!" 

            "I now pronounce you man and man." Jadeite stood in a stiff posture like a priest.

            "Not you too, Kunzite!" Darien stood, bowled over at the thought of the stoic man pretending to be a muscular woman. 

            Kunzite turned and grinned. "Sorry, Dare but this is too funny. I mean that princess is probably bigger than me!" Releasing his hair from their constraints, he started laughing, leaning on Zoisite and Jadeite for support.

            "Nephrite, are you going to betray me too?" 

            "No, Darien. I'm having enough amusement watching those three goons make fools of themselves." He was sitting on the ground, his long legs crossed. His brown hair flowed over his shoulders and he was a picture of innocence and seriousness.

            "Good."

            "But I must say it was rather hilarious when the you held out your arm for her … she seemed to have dragged out of there." With a bark of laughter the entire garden filled up with laughter from all of the prince's guardians.

            "Har har … I'm laughing. I'm the one who gets to spend time with that testosterone filled woman. Not you! You get to spend time with those gorgeous senshi!" Tears filled up his eyes at the thought of being near the woman again. Near her, he had felt like a small insect. His pride was at stake here! 

            "Ah, yes. The senshi. They're quite the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my entire life." Jadeite sighed and his eyes had stars in them. "Especially Princess Rei of Mars. Talk about gorgeous!" 

            "I call dibs on the Mercurian Princess!" Zoisite raised his hand, his eyes wide with eagerness. 

            The other four men sweat dropped and patted the poor man on his back. 

            "What?"

            "Nothing, Zoy … nothing." Jadeite smiled as if he was talking to a child. 

            "Too bad, we're not allowed to consort with them." Zoisite sighed dejectedly and shook his head.

            "Why?!" Jadeite stiffened, confused.

            "Some strange lunarian rule … I don't remember the whole thing … but it pretty much says we have to stay away from them unless our prince marries the princess."

            "I'm not marrying anyone!" The prince waved his hands around to catch their attention. 

            "My advice to you Darien … there's more to the princess then it seems." Nephrite smiled and returned back to his meditative state.

            "That's it. There's more to the princess then it seems?!" There was no answer. Once the stargazing man had gone into his meditative state … nothing could bring him. "Bah, I don't have to take this kind of abuse." With a twirl of his cape, he walked further into the gardens.

            Zoisite raised an eyebrow. "I never understood why he swishes his cape so much when he's angry."

            Jadeite sighed and shook his head. "It's one of life's many mysteries, my friend." 

**********

            Serenity stood in her private gardens concealed by her disguise. Picking up a flower, she sniffed the wonderful aroma that drifted from the plant. Closing her eyes, she lifted her head, enjoying the cool breeze. Her mother was hiding something from her … she knew it, but what? Queen Terra seemed to bring out a side of her mother that she had never seen before. The woman was much more fun and relaxed. 

            Darien watched as the large girl picked up the flower. For a fleeting moment, he thought he saw different a form of her … and she was beautiful, but he brushed it off as hallucinating. "Um … Princess Serenity?"

            "Who disturbs me in my private gardens?" Twisting around, she glared at the person who had invaded her private sanctuary. 

            He held back a whelp of fear as the woman frowned at him. An image of him being crushed in those powerful arms of hers came into mind. "Ah, it's just me but if you want some private time I'll leave you alone. Bye!" As quick as lightening he ran away from the woman. 

            The princess blinked, staring at the trail of dust that was left behind the prince. "What a strange man." Shrugging, she turned back to picking flowers for the ball tonight. Her thoughts turned back to what she had planned for that night. Picking up an orchid, she smiled. She had found out from a little birdie, mainly Queen Terra, that Enydmion was allergic to orchids. Placing the flower on her hair, she smirked and began to hum the funeral song. 

**********

            "She's up to something, I just know she is." Mina looked around nervously to see if her princess was nearby. 

            "Isn't she always up to something? God, we should be used to this!" Rei flipped her hair over her shoulder and frowned.

            "Yes, but I saw the gleam in her eyes. The last time we saw that gleam; a huge cat mauled a prince! He could have been killed, thank god he wasn't hurt that badly." 

            "Yes, well we still have yet to find out where the rather large Martian cat came from." Mercury turned slightly and threw the Princess of Mars a wary look. 

            The raven-haired girl shrugged and smiled innocently. "I have no idea, Ami." 

            "Hey, Mina. Didn't we agree to help her?" Lita raised an eyebrow questioningly and placed her training weights down on the matted floor of the training room. 

            "Umm … yea, but she never asked for our help." Winking at the Amazon-like girl, she smiled evilly. "First we're going to trick her into walking out without the disguise. He'll probably be attracted her to then and then they get married and then we can get to know the guardians! Then we all live happily ever after!" Mina's hands were clasped together, stars shining in her azure eyes. They were not allowed near the guardians because of some ancient law that prohibited protectors from marrying unless their monarch married. Then, the may marry the men from that planet. 

            The other three in the room were silent. Backing away slowly, they tried to reach the door. The last time they had seen her this excited, the Queen had them clean away the cheese in the west wing. How the cheese had managed to cover the entire place, no one but Mina knew. Why it was there … no one but Mina knew. 

            "Hey, guys … where are you going?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity, watching as her friends tried to tiptoe out of the room.

 They stiffened for just a moment before Lita yelled, "Every woman for herself!" Pushing out the door, they scrambled over each other to get away from their leader. 

"Hmm … I guess that means they're not going to help me pick out a dress for tonight's ball." She shrugged her shoulders and headed towards her room, planning to catch up with her rather fast friends that night.

**********

Sorry, this is taking so long to write. Writer's block is slowly coming on so I'm struggling to continue with my two stories … pathetic eh? Anyway … please tell me what you think. Ja ne!


	4. Flowers and Allergic Reactions

Thankies for all the reviews!!!!!!!! n___________________________________________n M'kay, I know you want Serena to reveal herself … but she's got to go through the whole process of making Darien fall in love with her personality. So, please bear with me. Here's the next chappie. O.O;;;; …. 

Disclaimer:: I lost the fight. ;______; It doesn't belong to me. 

**********

            Darien and his guardians stood near the throne, boredom etched onto their faces. The two Queens and King were standing just as stiffly, waiting for a certain princess to announce her presence. The four Senshi were already standing next to the throne, standing rigid and stern. The entire court was waiting for the princess to arrive. Wiping his hand on his pant leg, he sighed and rolled his eyes over to Jadeite who looked like he was about to fall asleep on the spot. His head was bobbing back and forth and his eyelids drooped down. The only reason he had not fallen asleep was because of the fact that Zoisite kept poking him in the side, jerking the man awake. 

            "Presenting … Princess Serenity Usagi Solaris!" The announcer took a step back and allowed the huge double doors to swing slowly open, revealing a shadowed image of a muscular person adorned in a dress. 

Grasping the hand of the announcer, the princess stepped forward wearing a silver dress similar to her mothers. It clung right under her breasts (or lack thereof) and flowed down to the floor. Walking next to the man, she smiled at everyone showing her yellow teeth, but no one looked horrified, they just laughed and smiled back. When reaching her mother, she curtseyed low and spoke in her bass voice. "I apologize for my tardiness once again, your majesties. I was not feeling well." 

"What is wrong?" Queen Selenity furrowed her eyebrows in concern and bent forward. 

"Nothing is the matter, mother. I just misjudged how much energy a certain spell would take out of me." 

Terra smothered laughter at her friend's exasperated face and nodded towards the girl. "I'm happy that you are well, Serenity. Can we begin the dance?"

At Serenity's nod, the Lunarian Queen stood up and faced her court. "My daughter has finally arrived! I hope you will enjoy the ball. Now … on with the music!" With a wave of her hand, the first strains of a light song drifted in the room, swirling around the guests. 

The moon princess sighed and stood, watching the horde of Lords and Marquis heading her way. The Lunarian court was the only one who knew what she truly looked like and were used to her outrageous disguises. Smiling slightly, she took the hand of the first Lord and proceeded to the dance floor, mentally groaning at the large line that spanned out from behind him.

"…"

" …Well…"

"…Umm…"

"…Ehh…"

"Did we miss something?" Darien blinked once … twice … nothing changed. The princess was dancing with one man after another, smiling politely and laughing. The look on the man's face was baffling. He looked like he was on seventh heaven from just holding the woman. He blushed when she smiled and fumbled when she laughed. He looked like he was under her spell … just the way a man would act around a gorgeous woman. 

" … I'm … not exactly sure …" Jadeite watched as the woman spun out of the arms of the current man and landed in another's. "But … I must say … she's rather good at skipping around the men." 

"I just noticed something." Zoisite frowned and rubbed his chin. "This is the first time … a princess hadn't asked Darien to dance with her first. In fact, it seems … she's ignoring him!"  

Jadeite painfully swallowed his burst of laughter as he felt something stab gently into his side … Darien's sword. The laughter forced its way down his throat, expanding the organ. Tears stung his eyes and his lips twitched as he tried to look away from his prince's dangerous evil eye. 

"Laugh, Jed … and this is slicing through your side." 

He nodded gently and walked away to the balconies to laugh and protect himself from one of his very best friends. As soon as he reached outside he burst out laughing, holding onto the railing for support.

Darien growled slightly as he heard the guard's laughter ring in his ears. "Idiot." 

"What's the matter? You don't like **not** being the center of attention?" Kunzite grumbled and smiled politely at a blushing girl who stood across the room. A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head as the girl swooned and leaned against her friend. "There are still plenty of other girls here that'll pay attention to you."

"Do I seem like I need that much attention?!" Taking a deep breath, he slowly let out his breath. "I don't need that much attention. I'm not one of those spoiled princes who need somebody to shower him with attention every single god damn minute." 

"Riiiigghhht." Kunzite shrugged and started to walk away to escape the girl who had targeted him. "Sorry, Darien, wish I could stay and listen to you complain … but I think that girl's stalking me." With that he disappeared into the crowd, followed closely by a starry eyed girl.

He glanced towards Zoisite and Nephlite, eyes narrowed. "What exactly do you mean this is the first time a princess didn't ask me to dance with her first?"

Gulping slightly, the feminine man took a step back. "Well you see … there was Princess Lydia, Princess Isabelle, Princess Gabrielle, Princess Rosalind, Princess Bianca, Princ …" He trailed off as he saw his prince's eyes flash dangerously. Clearing his throat, he pulled nervously at his collar. "Anyway, they always trailed after you and wanted you around them all the time. This is the first princess to not even say a greeting to you." 

"And that made Jadeite laugh because…?"

"Well, Jadeite is an overall idiot. Who knows what goes on through that blonde head of his." 

"You're blonde." 

"Yes, well … he's a true blonde." 

"And you're not?" 

"Well, I'd like to think so …"

"Could have fooled me."

"Must you be so harsh?"

"Yep." 

The two men glared into each other's eyes before the smaller man swallowed nervously and escaped by grabbing the nearest lady and dragging her onto the dance floor. Keeping his head down, he hauled the startled lady towards the center. Looking up, he groaned internally as he looked into the furious eyes of Sailor Jupiter. "Eh … heh heh … Hello."

"Mind letting my hand go?" 

He quickly dropped the hand, gulping at the fierce growl. "Nice day for a dance, no?" He nervously scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"Uh … huh." 

"You look lovely today."

"Mmmhmm."

"The Queen did a wonderful job of preparing this ball."

"Always does." Her green eyes flashed slightly with annoyance.

"Oh, well … would you like to dance?"

"No."

Smiling meekly, he backed slowly with his hand up, seeing the electricity building in her hand. Why couldn't he have grabbed Mercury's hand? She seemed much nicer.

Darien sighed and watched Nephrite get lost in his meditative state. He was bored out of his mind and all the ladies in the ball were eyeing him, but not stepping up. He guessed he should go up and ask, but he didn't feel like it. Blowing out a breath of air, he straightened, a charming smile gracing his handsome features and he prepared to walk over to the prettiest lady when a large hand landed on his arm. Blinking, his gaze followed the large hand up a muscular arm and over to a masculine face. "H…hello." 

"Would you like to dance, Prince Endymion?"

"S…sure!" Taking a deep breath, he held out his arm once more and almost choked as she dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Do you always stutter when you talk, Prince?" Serenity smiled and looked down at the man's head. He was pretty tall and she loved how she towered over him. **_Hmm … pretty hair._**

All that was in his line of vision was a thick, beefy neck. Tilting his head slightly, he smiled slightly. "Ehh … no. Just around you." 

"And why is that?"

"Well, you are quite a unique woman." 

"You mean ugly, right?" 

"N…No! I mean, muscular. Not many women are as muscular as you, Princess." He swallowed slightly as her arms tightened around him. A strange itch crawled down his back and his hands yearned to scratch it, but he held in the urge. 

"Ah, well … Jupitarians are muscular."

"Not as much as you, m'lady." His back twitched as the itch stronger and he could have sworn that his cheeks were a bit more in his line of vision. 

"Is something the matter?" 

He saw her lips twitch into an evil smile and he frowned, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. "I … I'm not feeling very well." 

She smiled, watching the bloated prince swoon slightly in front of her. "Oh, well how about a glass of water?"

"I think that might help." 

Gently grabbing the slightly dizzy prince, she waved over a maître d'. Grabbing a glass of water, she handed it over to him, watching as his cheeks swelled and his hands twitch to reach his back. Looking at her wrist, she smiled at the bracelet made of orchids and slid it behind her back. Using her powers, she had managed to subdue the affects of the allergy. Now the only symptoms that were to show were puffiness, itchiness, and a slight dizziness. 

Gulping down the water, he stumbled a bit and felt the princess lead him over to a chair. Sitting down, he held his head, feeling the dizziness and strange itch go away. "Thank you." 

"Well, I would love to sit here with you, but I promised a Marquis a dance. I hope that you will fare well." With that she walked away, laughing. 

He sat down a bit, shaking the dizziness away and grinned a bit as his head cleared up. Standing up, he smiled charismatically at a lady and frowned as her eyes widened and looked away. He walked around smiling and bowing to people, all they did was get wide eyed and laugh. 

"Oh … My … Goddess." 

            "I don't believe it." 

            "What on Earth's name does that boy think he's doing?!" King Damien stood up, his brown eyes round with horror at the sight of his only son and heir. 

            Groaning, Queen Selenity plopped down onto her chair, watching as a certain prince with a swollen face walked around smiling and laughing as if nothing had happened. "That's the work of my one and only spawn." 

            Terra watched as her son headed smiled at her and turn back to the guests. She could not believe that he hadn't notice what was happening. He was experiencing the exact same symptoms as being near orchids … but there were none in here …

            **"Queen Terra?" **

**"Yes, Serenity?"**

**"Tell me more about Endymion."**

**"Why the sudden interest in my son?"**

**"I was just curious about him. I mean what does he like to do? What does he hate? What kind of flowers does he like… you know."**

**"Well … as for flowers … he loves them all but for orchids."**

**"Why?"**

**"He's allergic to them, honey. Oh, he would swell up like a balloon, itch, and get incredibly dizzy. He's never been around them long enough to find out any other symptoms. He adores flowers … as a prince of earth, he connects to them …"**

**"…I see…"**

"She tricked me!" Terra's eyes widened slightly at the girl's cunning. "Unbelievable!" 

"Huh?" Selenity frowned and looked at her friend's sudden outburst. "What in the universe's name are you talking about, Terra?

"Sel, she asked me about Darien and I answered, thinking that she liked him …"

"What in heaven's name is going on?!"

"Oh, calm down Damien." 

"Calm down? I want to know why my son is walking around looking like a blowfish with legs!" 

"I'm afraid it's a little prank that my daughter is playing on him." 

Kunzite choked on the bite of sandwich he had just taken as his light blue eyes landed on his prince. Coughing, he grabbed his glass of wine and gulped it down, his eyes bulging. Looking around, he could see the other three guards staring at the prince the same way. Simultaneously, all four headed towards their unsuspecting prince. When the four met, they shook their heads in confusion and tapped the prince on the shoulder. 

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the blank faces of his guards. "What?"

"…" Jadeite blinked and stared at the bloated, red face of his prince. 

"Is there something on my face?" 

"…You could say that." Zoisite took a deep breath and pushed forward the only guard that had not invoked the prince's temper that night. "Nephrite has something to tell you!" 

"What?!" Nephrite frowned as he was suddenly in front of his prince. An incredulous look spanned across his rugged features as he flipped his long reddish brown hair over his shoulder. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one that hasn't gotten into trouble yet." Kunzite smiled and gave him the thumbs up. "We're right behind you." 

"All they way, buddy!" Jadeite smiled and prepared his feet to run. He was not going to get into trouble twice today.

"Well, you see … it's this. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" 

Darien blinked. "Eh?"

"A mirror … you know … look at how you look." 

"Why would I need to?" 

"This is why." While they had been talking, Zoisite had asked to borrow a small hand mirror from a lady near him. He handed the mirror over towards his Prince and quickly stepped behind Kunzite, hiding behind the man's large form. 

Lifting an eyebrow, the Prince of Earth grasped the mirror and looked at it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Umm … I believe that's your face, M'lord."  Zoisite squeaked out from behind his commander's back and watched as his prince's eyes filled with rage. 

"I KNOW THAT! BUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO IT?!" The entire room was silent now as they stared at the shocked prince. Taking one look at the queen, the entire court left the room, leaving the crisis to the royal monarchs. 

Serenity stood in the corner, laughing as the prince ranted and raved. Bringing out a small machine, she clicked it and smiled at the picture that would develop. "This would do nicely next to the picture of Prince Kainji and his black eye."

"WHAT IN THE GOD'S NAME HAPPENED?" 

"Stop screaming, Prince …" 

Prince Edymion ran his hand over his face, feeling the swelled skin beneath them, his eyes widening with every second. "This … this would explain the dizziness and irritation after I danced with …" He trailed off as he realized something. Gripping the mirror tightly in his hand, his eyes swept across the room to look for a certain brawny princess. Mid-night blue orbs narrowed as he spotted two silver pigtails peeking out from behind a large column. 

"With?" 

"Uh oh … I don't like that look in his eyes." Looking around, Serenity gulped nervously and peeked out from the columns one more time to see the prince heading her way. "Ah, shit." Turning, she hurried away from the column only to have her wrist grasped by Darien. With a slight gasp, she twirled around and smiled nervously twisting her wrist away from his grip. "What happened to your face? You should go see a healer."

He didn't say anything as he stared at the tall woman, his head tilted back. This woman confused him to no ends and he had had enough of having his pride trampled on, stepped on, and walked on. 

She nervously twisted her hands and her eyes lifted to her mother's and widened as she saw the amusement in the woman's eyes. She watched the Earth Monarchs and frowned as she them laughing. They were all against her! They were not going to help. Looking around, she saw the Senshi smirking and shaking their heads. Well, what had she expected when doing this trick? She expected him to storm out of the room and leave the planet that's what! "Are you going to say anything?"

Shaking his head slightly, a slow smile spread across his face. 

**_Oh, dear … I really don't like the look in his eyes. _**

"Princess Serenity … well played … very original. But I do not turn down a challenge when I am challenged and that little prank you just pulled was a challenge to me. May the best … man win." Grinning, he stepped away and walked out of the room, followed by his guards. 

She blinked. "Huh?" She certainly was not expecting that. Turning towards the senshi, she raised an eyebrow. They shrugged and walked over towards her. 

"I think … you've found a match in the Earthen Prince." Mina smiled brightly and leaned against her princess. The rest nodded and stood, happy that Mina had gained her sanity back from the afternoon. 

Queen Selenity watched and tilted her head. "Your son's quite a strange boy." 

"Yep." Taking a deep breath, she flipped her black hair over her shoulder and looked at her husband. "What do you think is going to happen, Damien?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know anything that's going on here. And he acts more like you than me, so I'd think you know what would happen." The King beamed and took his wife's hand. "Come, my dear … let's dance."

"Eh?"

"No one is here, the dance floor is empty … we're young …somewhat. I'm sure Queen Selenity won't mind." Turning to the silver-haired woman, he smiled.

"No, of course not." She smiled sadly and watched as her daughter and guards walked out of the room. Sitting down, she smiled as the man she once loved and her best friend danced like a young couple in love. 

**********

"You brought it upon yourself, you know that?" The Martian smirked and flipped herself onto her princess' bed. "If he does something to you, then it's your fault."

"I know that! How was I supposed to know he would react like that?" The princess dropped her disguise as soon as she entered her room and plopped down onto her the silk sofa in her room. Exhausted from holding up the disguise, she was pale and out of breath. Lifting up her wrist, she took off the bracelet made of orchids and placed it on her desk. 

"You okay? You had to hold that disguise for quite awhile." Ami placed a hand on the silver-haired girl's forehead and frowned worriedly.

"I'm fine." 

"It would be so great if you and Prince Endymion fell in love during all this." Mina sighed blissfully and held her hands together. 

"During all what? And I'm not falling in love with a spoiled, bratty prince. He said that I challenged him … but what in heaven's name did I challenge him to?"

"A spar, maybe. I mean you look like a man. He probably thinks that you could fight." Sailor Jupiter yawned and sat down on the floor. "If it comes to that … we're going to have to drop all this." 

"He wouldn't! I mean I'm bigger than him!"

"It doesn't work like that, Serena. I mean look at me, I'm smaller than most men and I beat most of them to a pulp during training. It's pathetic how weak our fighters are these days." 

"Well, I know how to fight. Remember? I've been training with you guys."

"Yes, but fighting while holding the disguise is difficult. It'll drain your energy too fast and you'll probably collapse." 

            Cursing the Mercurian's logic, she lifted her hand and pointed to the door. "Out."

            "Why?" Rei looked up from her nails and frowned. "I didn't say anything."

            "I'm going to have to keep my guard up with Prince Endymion now and I need my sleep. Out." Grumbling, all four girls left towards their own room, shuffling their feet. Slipping out of her dress, she pulled out her nightgown and put it on. Sliding into her bed, she snuggled into the silk sheets and closed her eyes. Soon, she fell asleep, plagued by nightmares of having bloated faces and a Prince dressed up as a woman. 

Well, tell me what ya think! n_n 


	5. Jadeite's Plight

Thank you so much for all the reviews! n_n Sorry for the late update. Well, hope you enjoy this! 

Disclaimer -- ::Grabs a paper handed to her by Usagi/ Serena:: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

*********

            "Do I really have to do this?" Jadeite whined, receiving a glare from his prince. 

            "Yes, you do. I command it." 

            "But it's so … so … so degrading!"

            "Good luck. I hope she doesn't kill ya." Zoisite placed a hand on the larger man's shoulder and grinned brightly. 

            Kunzite shook his head. "Someday you're going to get killed by one of us."

            "That was harsh." 

            "Shut up, all of you. Now begin Jadeite."

            "But … but … I do-"

            "Now! Or by the gods I'm going to have you clean the stables for a month!" 

            "Yes, m'lord." Bowing his head, the blonde haired man walked under a balcony. "Are you sure this is the Princess' room?"

            "Yes, now do it!" Darien waved his hands, looking around for guards.

            Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth …

            "Wait!" Zoisite reached into his pocket and took out two small earplugs. Placing them in his ears, he grinned and gave the blonde man permission to start.

            "Damn that know it all, jack-ass horse, feminine bi--"

            "Are you going to start any time soon?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow and grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

            "Isn't this a bit childish for us all, Prince?" Nephrite blinked and glanced at the prince still looking back and forth for the guards. 

            "No! Now start now, Jadeite!"

            Clearing his throat once more, he opened his mouth and out came an awful sound that no one should ever have to hear. 

            The general was singing.

            "Deeeeeep in my souuull!!! Loooooooooooove so stroooonngg! It takessss controoool!!!! Noooow we booooth knoo--"

            "What the hell is that?! I'm going to kill whatever it is! By Aries I'm going to make him wish he was living in tartarus!" 

            Jadeite stopped … that certainly did not sound like Princess Serenity …

            "Ah, shit! Get out of there, Jadeite!!! It's Princess Rei! The sailor scout of Mars!!" Zoisite had removed the earplugs when the general had stopped and now he waved his hands frantically to warn his comrade but he was too late. 

The raven-haired warrior came out of room, eyes bright with rage. "You! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Looking down, her lilac gaze landed on the blonde-haired general. "Trying to drive me insane with that noise?!"

He suddenly felt very small … "Ah … no." 

She growled, lifting up her hand. She was not a night person and needed her sleep. May the Gods help the person who wakes her up in the middle of the night. "Mars Inferno Ignite!" A huge fireball left her hands and flew towards the terrified general. 

Without even thinking, he ran. Soon he was following behind four other men. Running through the trees and tripping over branches, they soon arrived at a very safe place away from the Martian. Narrowing his eyes, Jadeite walked over to Zoiste. "You told us that was Princess Serenity's room. Did that girl look like Princess Serenity?!! No!!! You almost got me killed!" 

"I … I don't understand what happened." Reaching into his pockets nervously, he took out a detailed map of the palace. "See! It says Princess Serenity's room was right there!"

"…" Darien sighed.

"Uh … Zoisite? It's upside down." Nephrite sweat dropped and wondered why he put up with these people. 

"Oh! That would explain some things." Smiling, he flipped the map around. "There! The room is on the other side of the room!" 

Jadeite glared at the man. 

"Hey, Zoy? I suggest you run." Kunzite smiled at the smaller man. "Just a warning." 

"Now … it's illegal to kill one of the Guardians of Earth, Jadeite. Remember? Old fried … buddy … pal?" He never got an answer. Instead the stocky blonde leapt into the air and tackled the feminine man.

"Somebody help!"

"Should we help him?" Kunzite glanced over towards his prince. 

"No, leave them be for now. Just make sure they don't kill each other." Darien smiled and waited till they were finished. When the two men were done, he was going to continue one with his plans. 

**********

Serenity groaned under her pillow. There was some creature wailing their poor heart outside. It sounded almost human … but it couldn't be. The sound was just too awful. Poor thing. Burrowing further into her pillow, she frowned. She was never going to get any sleep this way. It had been going on for two hours now … shouldn't it lose its voice by now? Standing up, she growled and walked over towards her balcony. 

The crying stopped. 

Stepping further onto the balcony, she wrapped her arms around herself. Then something rustled down below in the shadows and she frowned. "Who's out there?" Going back inside, she grabbed the first thing she saw. A beautifully crafted silver clock, but it weighed around ten pounds. Slowly going back out, she held the clock above her head and saw a shadow. Thankful for her training with her discuss, she aimed and threw the thing. When a satisfying thump was heard, she smiled and headed back into her bed. She would tell the guards tomorrow morning to check on the body. Groaning, she wondered how she was going to be able to stay awake and alert with this lack of sleep.

*********

"Umm … is he okay?" Zoisite shook the unconscious general that they had just dragged into the room. The clock had knocked the poor man on the head. Luckily … the man was already hardheaded enough to live through it. 

"I don't know." Darien sighed. What exactly had this prank accomplished? Nothing? What was it suppose to accomplish? … He had no idea. This princess had him acting like a child and he hated it. 

"Hey! I think he's coming to!" Kunzite lifted the man up and grinned as his eyes opened. The man's eyes were crossed and there was a scary grin on his face.

"Jed, how many fingers am I holding up?" Zoisite held up three fingers in front of the man and waited.

"Mommy? The skies and pigs are talking tonight." Then, with a groan the man fell back into his unconscious state. 

"Well … close enough." Standing up the feminine general stretched. "I'm going to bed. You had us up all night, Prince Endymion." With a yawn he left the room. 

"Well, if Zoisite said he's ok, then he's ok.  " 'Night, you guys." Scratching the back of his head, the leader of the guards left the room and towards his own. 

"Good Night, Prince." Nephrite stood up and glanced a bit worriedly at the unconscious man … who was drooling and giggling now. Then, with a shrug of his broad shoulders he followed after his comrades.

Meanwhile, the Earthen prince had not paid attention to any of this. Unfortunately, he realized that he enjoyed this little game that he was playing with the strange princess. Another thing that had bothered him was the feminine voice that had questioned if anyone was there or not. He had not seen who it was due to the bad lighting. The figure had been hidden in shadows. Had she been a servant of the princess? 

***********

The next morning, the three adults watched amused as everybody came in for breakfast. Three of the generals and the Prince looked exhausted and Sailor Mars kept glaring at the guards, bags under her eyes. Queen Selenity could tell that Princess Serenity was tired too. Under the guise, the princess had bags under her eyes and she kept yawning but only she could see through the magical disguise. Everybody else saw a wide-awake masculine princess.

"Where is Jadeite, son?" Damien glanced at his offspring and frowned. 

"Oh, he doesn't feel very well today. Staying in bed." The prince glanced at the princess and scowled when he saw that she didn't look the least bit tired. "How'd you sleep, Princess Serenity? Are you tired?"

She turned her head quickly to look at him. It looked like he knew what had happened last night. Inspecting the prince, she saw blood-shot eyes and bags. So … it was him and guardians was it? Then, it must have been Jadeite that the clock had hit. Smiling mischievously, she nodded. "Never better." The words held a tone in them that meant the opposite. In her own way, she had told him that she knew what he did and he was going to pay for it.

Darien grinned. So, she was still willing to play games? Fine. He'll play the games. He'll just have to be careful not to enjoy it too much. He might actually end up liking her. Now … why did the princess look like she's bright with energy? 

She stared at him. The games have just begun. She now knew what the challenge was. 

**********

Meanwhile, Jadeite still remained unconscious in his bed dreaming about the silver-haired angel he had seen walk out onto the balcony that night. Back in his mind, he wondered if he should tell his prince about her.

**********

Well, tell me what you think. n_n … I'm trying to make this as enjoyable as possible. My first humor story you might say. Most of my stories come out serious and angst.


	6. PayBack Time

Go on! Read!!! 

Disclaimer: You know the drill. 

**********

They were nervous. Very nervous. Three of the senshi glanced at each other and back at the thoughtful princess sitting in the gardens. She would have been a picture of serenity and peace … hadn't it been for the gleam in her eyes. It wasn't helping that Sailor Mars seemed to have joined forces with the cunning princess. 

            Mercury cleared her throat and gazed at the princess. Concern was etched into her face as she noted the lack of color in the cheeks and the bags under the eyes. She also seemed to have lost a bit of weight. This disguise was taking much out of her. 

"Sere, perhaps you should drop all this. You seem to weaken every time you put that disguise on."

            "Don't worry so much about me, Ami. I'll know when I have reached my limit. Now … what are we to do with the Prince and his guardians?"

            "Did they by any chance send General Jadeite to sing under your window?" An angry edge appeared in the usually harsh tone of the Martian as she frowned.

            "So, it was General Jadeite was it? I thought it was some poor creature but when I went out to inspect, I saw a human figure move under the shadows … so I just threw my clock at it." She grinned and winked at Sailor Mars.

            "I threw a fireball on them. I think they may have mistaken my room with yours. I was exhausted yesterday from all that training Venus over there put us through and then that idiot comes and tries to kill me with the worst sound ever!" Rei's furious gaze turned to the leader and the blonde gulped slightly and backed up. 

            Once again silence filled the gardens and Serenity was back to thinking. An idea was forming in the royal head of hers and she knew the others except for Rei were getting nervous. Well, at least she wasn't as bad as Mina. That girl was scary when she got a chance to think. 

            A twig snapped from a few feet away and all the girls jumped nervously. Lita and Mina stood in front of the princess blocking her from view. Rei and Ami stood next to the princess, forming a protective circle around her. Serenity was stiff with worry, she did not have the medallion that was needed to transform. It was in her room. Hoping it was not the Earthlings, she curled into a tiny ball, hiding behind her senshi.

            "Who's there?" Venus sharp voice rang out into the silence. 

            "It's just us." A black haired man and his companions walked out from the thick of the bushes and smiled sheepishly. "We were looking for Princess Serenity. We arrived here. We heard your voices." His sentences were jumbled and made no sense … being nervous does that a person.

            The Moon princess held back a groan and curled even further into a tiny ball. Perhaps they would just leave. She did not want any of them to see her true form. 

            Venus had a frown on her face, but inwardly she was scheming. "She's right here with us. Behind me." 

            Serenity's head shot up and she glared at the warrior's back, ready to kill her cousin and guardian. 

            Jupiter shot a surprised look towards her commanding officer that clearly said **_What are you thinking?_**

            "Oh, well Queen Selenity has asked me to bring the princess to the throne room. Umm … is she going to come out from behind you anytime soon?" Darien frowned as he saw a shot of silver behind the warrior and wondered how such a large woman was able to hide a small one. 

            Venus grinned evilly and made a motion to move when she felt a tight grasp on the back of her skirt. 

            "Venus, you move and I swear I kill you, _dear_ cousin of mine." It was a strained whisper that reached only the ears of the senshi. 

            The leader of the warriors pretended to ignore her. Moving just a little bit, she smiled. "But you see, the princess is very indecent right now. We found her skinny-dipping in the pool nearby here and we dragged her over here to dry her up. But if the queen summons here … well …" She made another attempt to move when she saw the color drain from the three men's face.

            Darien quickly cleared his throat and shook his head. An image of a naked masculine princess danced horrifyingly in his mind and he knew he was going to have nightmares for years to come. "It's quite all right. She can attend to the queen when she is decent. Well, we must be on our way. Oh, and Mercury, I have heard that you were a healer. Can you please tend to General Jadeite, he … was … um … well, and you shall see when you reach him."

            Without even a response from the mercurian, the three men were gone in a blink of an eye. 

            "Hmm … I wonder why they were in such a hurry." Mina grinned and backed away slightly, turning to her princess. "I would think any man would love to see you naked."

            "MINA! What were you thinking?!" The tiny princess leapt up into the air and tackled her friend, a furious look on her face. "You almost … they almost … Ahhh!! What were you thinking?!!"

            "I was just interested in how they would react. I never thought a man could speak so quickly! Mother always told me that a man's weakness is a woman." 

            "Your mother is also the Goddess of Love. S— " Her eyes widened and she got off of her friend, an evil smirk on her face. "Mina, you're a genius!!!!!!" Jumping up into the air, she spun around hugging herself. 

            This left four very confused and frightened Warriors. 

**********

            Jadeite groaned as the door opened and entered the blue-haired senshi. He grinned flirtatiously but stopped when another bomb exploded in his head. Falling back onto the bed, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Please tell me you're here to take me out of my misery. If not, this damn headache is going to kill me."

            Mercury raised an eyebrow and walked over to the man, remembering this man worked for the prince who had turned her princess into a lunatic. Noting the rather large bump and purplish color on his head, she winced slightly. Serenity had gotten him good with that clock. "That's what you get when you challenge Serenity. She'll take her revenge one way or another." Placing her hand on the bump, she smiled as the man yelped and whimpered. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" 

            He nodded.

            "Good."

            He groaned as he heard the amusement in the woman's voice. **Great, a healer with a malicious spirit.**

 There's not much I can do except place some ice on it, and maybe give you some painkillers. It should numb you for awhile." 

            "Do anything as long as this blasted headache goes away." 

            "I'll do what I can."

            He watched as she busied herself with her tools and a thought came to him. "I have a question."

            "Hmm?"

            "Well, I'm sure you already know about me torturing the princess with my lovely voice … I was wondering who was the woman that threw the clock at me. She resembled the queen much more than Princess Serenity. And I did not know that the Queen had two children. I heard that Lunarian Queens were only able to give birth to one child."

            Ami froze as he got close to the truth. Turning her blue gaze on him, she narrowed her eyes. "The Lunarian family has many secrets that you do not know about, Lord Jadeite. Do not dig into them." At that point, the blue haired princess decided that she could have been an actress as she saw the suspicion in the man's eyes. Giving him two pills, she smiled. "There I'm finished. I hope get better." Then, she left abruptly, the door closing with a soft click. 

            Jadeite frowned and then, smiled. He may act like an idiot sometimes, but he had more brain cells than what many considered. There was a connection here that was tickling his mind, but the curtain was not open far enough for him to figure out what the connection was. 

**********

            Five women sparsely dressed stood in the princess' room, confusion on their faces. Looking towards the maid who had brought them here, the one who looked like the leader spoke. "What's the princess want with us?"

            "I … I do not know. She just told me to bring you here." 

            "Look, honey. We need to get back to the brothel soon …"

            "I will pay handsomely if you do want I ask you to." The Princess entered, smiling brightly. Looking towards the maid, she smiled warmly. "You may leave now."

            Curtseying, the girl bobbed her head. "Yes, your highness." With that the girl slipped out leaving five confused prostitutes. 

            "Look, yer highness. We don't do this kind o--"

            "And what exactly is it that you're thinking I'm going to ask of you." She raised her eyebrows curiously and waited.

            "Well, we are what we are and … well …"

            The concept hit her and she blushed furiously, aghast. "My goddess no! I have asked you here to help me with … a few men."

            "You need help with men?" The leader gazed at the princess' slender form and raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that, yer highness."

            "Will you let me explain?" Never before had she been interrupted so many times and she was getting annoyed. "I need you to lure some men to the gardens. I will take over from there."

            "Some … Men? Isn't it below your status to do this kind of activities?"

            "I'm not going to do anything of that sort!"

            "You do not have to tell us anything, Princess. Just pay us and we will do what you tell us. You can enjoy them however you want." Grinning in a way that the young princess did not like, the woman sat down on the comfortable couch. "Well, what is it that you want my girls and me to do?" 

            Giving up on convincing these girls that she was not going to do anything sexual with the men, she sighed. "Well …"

**********

            Prince Endymion and the generals were quite surprised when they received the letter that the Princess wanted to have meeting with them. Turning over towards his generals, he saw the nervous look in the large men's eyes. "Oh, come on. She's a girl! A female! What kind of men are we when we're afraid of women?"

            "Men who doesn't want the most powerful princess in the universe on their asses, that's what." Jadeite grinned slightly, a dazed look in his eyes. The painkillers were working and his head held no pain. He also didn't have any feeling … but that was okay. 

            Snorting, Endymion turned towards the door. "Are you sure you can come Jadeite?"

            "Yep!"

            "As long as he doesn't mention anything about skies and pigs talking." Zoisite mumbled under his breath. 

            "Huh? What skies and pigs?"

            "Never mind." 

            The five men headed over towards the private living chambers of the princess. Nervously wiping his hand on his pant leg, he entered the room only to find an empty one. "Guess we're early. Be on guards men."

            They sat stiffly on the couches in the room, looking into the comforting fire that roared in the room. Then, the door slowly opened and in stepped five lovely maids carrying a glass each. They each headed over towards a man and handed a glass. "A drink, m'lord?"

            "Well …"

            He glanced at the soft flirtatious curve of her mouth and took the glass, taking a sip. "Where is the princess?" 

            "She shall come shortly." 

            Looking around, Endymion noticed that each of his men, except Kunzite, were busy flirting with the maids. "I see. Perhaps, you should know the purpose of this meeting?" He gave a charming smile to the lady and he saw the girl swoon slightly. 

            All she did was smile mysteriously and sit down next to him. Then, a strange birdcall sounded in the air, and the girl stood up. "To tell you the truth, Prince. It was not the princess who summoned you. It was the girls and I. Perhaps we should go out into the gardens for some … fresh air?"

            Not knowing what to make of the situation, he nodded slightly and looked over towards the other men. They stood up and walked out of the room, each followed by a maid. Walking out into the fresh air, he took a deep breath watching the lovely maid walk into the deeper parts of the gardens. When they reached a small clearing that was hidden behind trees and bushes, the girls smiled and started to take off their clothes. 

            The men's eyes remained glued on the girls as they stripped down to nothing but their undergarments. 

            "Now, it's your turn." The leader purred and smiled suggestively. Jadeite and Zoisite followed quickly, stripping to their undergarments as well. Kunzite and Nephrite were slow to follow, but they did so as well. Darien was the last one left. This was all too strange. Then, the leader walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please?"

            As if in a trance, he took off his clothes and stood there next to his generals in nothing but his underwear.

            All the girls smiled and the leader backed away. "Now!"

            Then chaos ensued. Nets were thrown out and placed over the princes. After about five minutes of struggling, the men were tied to a large tree. The girls put their clothes back on and waited. A second later, Princess Serenity and the senshi came out laughing. 

            The leader of the "maids" walked over to Darien and smiled sadly. "Too bad. It might have been fun. But it seems the princess has other plans. Bye." Walking over to the muscular princess, the woman held out her hands. "Well?"

            "Here you go." Serenity threw a large pouch that held a jingling of money. "Good job, girls."

            Smiling, the leader walked out. "I hope you have fun, princess! They seem like it." With a crow of laughter the girls left the garden. A blush stained the cheeks of the princess, but she shook it away. 

            "Have fun?" Darien's eyes widened as he realized that he and his men were tied up to a tree, practically naked surrounded by five dangerous women. Thoughts that were sick and demented flew through his mind, making him shake with fear. They were going to get harassed by the princess! Struggling against the tight ropes, he watched as the muscular woman walked over towards him. "Now … I'm sure we can discuss this. I mean you're a lovely woman but I think we can get to know each other before we get this far! I me--"

            "Why the hell does everyone think I want some sexual event to take place?!" Frustrated, she ran let a deep breath and pulled at her skirt. "For your information, Prince Endymion and guards … I don't think that way. You, on the other hand, did not take much time to remove your clothes for those women."

            "Ah, Serenity? You had me use my powers to persuade Enydmion to remove his. He wou--" Venus trailed off as her princess' glare landed on her. "I'll shut up now."

            The other scouts shook their heads at the slow train of thought their leader had. 

            "Fine, it took a little persuasion from the future goddess of love to have you remove your clothes. I'll give you that. Wipe that smirk off your face." Then, she smiled brightly and walked closer to the prince. "Now it's time for my payback."

**********

            The entire palace was in an uproar the next morning as soon they realized that the prince and the guards were missing. Servants and guards scurried around the palace and Queen Terra looked like she was about to faint on the spot. "Where is he? What could have happened to him?" The royal family sat in the throne room, their faces haggard with worry. 

            "Your highness!" The captain of the guards walked into the room, a flustered look on his face. "We found the prince and the guards. He --" 

            "Take us to them immediately!" 

            "But!"

            "No, buts."

            "Yes, your majesty." Followed by the three royals, they hurried through the gardens to the most secret parts of the floral heaven. All three froze as they saw what had happened to the men.

            "What in the name of all that's holy happened?!" Damien blinked once and then rubbed his eyes, trying to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't.

            "Uh, hi dad. Mind letting us a hand?"

            After getting over the initial shock, Terra burst out into a laughter that filled the entire garden. Serenity's soon joined after and all Damien and the rest of the men could do was gape.

            Meanwhile, Darien and his guards were still tied to the tree, but this time they were wearing make-up and earrings. Their hair were done up in pigtails, regardless of their length. The only thing that remained the same was the fact that they were still in their undergarments. Fighting the embarrassment that made his entire body flush red, he called out to them. "Whenever you're finished."

            They were still laughing.

            "…"

            "GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Oh, the princess was going to get it. This prank not only degraded his masculinity but she also managed to have the entire Lunarian court out here laughing at them. Oh, she was going to pay.

**********

I had to rewrite it so it's not as good. I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ Review!


	7. Uranus Arrives

I'm sorry about the late posts! But since vacation is here ... I'll be able to post more often! ^_^ Enjoy! And E-mail me when you want to be updated. 

Disclaimer: I'm not that rich!

**********

            The Prince was speechless. Mortified. His blue eyes were round with shock at the soldier standing in front of him. "What?!"

            "Well ... I was wondering if we could have dinner sometime..." The poor man winced as the prince continued to gape. 

            Darien could hear the four Guardians snickering in the background. Turning around swiftly, he narrowed his eyes and smiled as the men gulped. Looking towards the soldier, he swallowed slightly and ran his hand through his hair. "Where exactly did you get the idea that I'm ... a homosexual?"

            He blinked and looked at the tall prince. "Well ... I overheard the princesses talking ... and ... you mean you're not?"

            "NO!" 

            "I see. I'm sorry for all the trouble..." The soldier walked away, but not before turning around and mumbling, "Too bad."

            "How many is that now, Dare? Six? Seven? And it's only eight in the morning!" Jadeite broke out laughing and quickly dodged the punch swung his way. "I got to say ... the princess is very clever!"

            "Hey! You got asked out too! Did you forget?" Zoisite grinned as the blonde-haired man stopped laughing. It had been two hours since they had been untied from the blasted tree and their faces were red from trying to scrub the make-up off. How did girls wear it everyday and make it look easy?

            Kunzite groaned and leaned against the cool marble wall. "We've all been asked out. This is becoming personal. She's targeted all of us! We must retaliate! It's war!" The serious glint made the situation more humorous, but they fought not to laugh.

            "..." The other four glanced at the silver-haired man and forced a grin. There was a reason Kunzite was the leader of the four guardians. He was a wonderful warrior and one who thought of every challenge as war.

            "Heh ... Kunzite? This isn't war. Not everything is war ... didn't you come to terms with it at the last meeting with the psychiatrist?" Nephrite could feel a sweat drop trickle down the back of his head. Sometimes, Kunzite was just too scary for words.

            "Yea ... but...!" Sighing, he shook his head. "They gave me split ends!" Grabbing a fistful of his precious hair, he showed it to them. They were barely visible, but to Kunzite they stuck out like a sore thumb.

            Darien shook his head and wondered slightly if the general was a homosexual, but decided not to venture into that territory. "We have to get back at them. But what to do?"

            "We also have to include the senshi." Jadeite frowned as he remembered Princess Rei trying to put mascara on him and only ending up stabbing him in the eye. To make it worse, it had been pink mascara. He didn't even know there was such thing as pink mascara!

            "Shh ... listen." Darien raised his hand and tilted his head, hearing several giggles and laughter. They were feminine and soft. Hearing no sound of the masculine boom of the moon Princess, he decided that the senshi were by themselves and they were coming closer. Motioning towards him men, they slinked behind the pillars and watched.

            Sure enough, the senshi appeared laughing and talking. 

            "I can't believe Serena bribed us into doing that! How does she do it?" Mina blinked and placed a finger to her head, trying to figure out what had happened the night before.

            "Perhaps it has something do with the fact that she has spent her entire life perfecting the pleading face, the innocent face, and the loving face. The three of them combined is a horrible weapon. And that's what she pulled on us yesterday." Lita grinned and crossed her arms, remembering how General Nehprite had yelped when she had accidentally pulled at his hair when tying it up in the pigtails. Who knew a man could hit such high notes?

            "I did it willingly! It was the most fun I've had since living in this palace." Rei sharp voice held a bit of contentment at having retaliated against the awful noise she had been put through by the compliments of General Jadeite. 

            "Yes, I had fun too."

            "You?!" 

            The sailor scout of Mercury blushed as three sets of eyes landed on her. It had been fun especially when she had started to apply blue nail polish to General Zoisite. "I think blue suits Zoisite well. It enhanced his toes."

            Zoisite blinked and looked down at his boot-covered toes. Wiggling them, he frowned. "Damn ... knew I forgot something." He grunted a bit as the Jadeite elbowed him in the stomach.

            "Shut up!"

            "Hey, did you know that Uranus was coming?" Mina perked up a bit and turned around to look at the other scouts. 

            "Why?" Mars blinked, whenever Uranus came ... there was always some kind of emergency. "And why isn't Neptune coming as well?"

            "Well, it seems Serenity invited Haruka. I wonder why..."

            "What I'm worried about is how Haruka's going to react to the fact that there are five men here. You know protective Uranus can be with Serena." 

            "Remember that one prince that got sent to the emergency chamber? That was not a pretty picture..." Ami's voices trailed off as the four princesses turned the corner. 

            Darien stepped out, feelings of dread crawling in his stomach. "...Emergency room?"

            "She said all five ... we're not here to court the princess! Enydmion is! So, you don't think he'll attack us to, do you Kunzite?" Jadeite whimpered slightly and leaned against the pillar he been hiding behind.

            "By the gods, Man! Did you just whimper? What kind of warrior are you?!" Kunzite raised his arms, his eyes incredulous.

            "Take it easy Kunzite, Jed's always been like that." Zoisite grinned. "Well, I love to stay and chat ... but I have something left unfinished." Inside his boots, he wiggled his toes again wondering how he was going to remove the mysterious substance known as nail polish. With a wave, he disappeared around the corner and towards his room.

            "You're still going to have to protect me from this Haruka person! And I'm not courting Serenity!" Darien hated the feeling crawling in his stomach. Ever since meeting this damn princess, all his senses seem to have flown out the god damn window.

            "Aw, he won't kill you. Maybe hurt you, but not kill you." Jed grinned and tilted his head. "Anyway! While our dear prince is counting his last hours to live, why don't we come up with a way to get the princesses back? How about we sneak into their bath houses while they ba-- ow!" He rubbed his head and glared at Nephrite who had just smacked him. The man just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

            "I think I have the perfect way." Kunzite grinned, rubbing his hands together. Should any Lunarian had seen him at that moment, they would have thought that he was a male replica of Mina when she was thinking. 

**********

            "Sel? Sel?!" Terra glanced worriedly at her silent friend sitting at the window. The sun was shining through the window and surrounding the graceful Queen. She had been quiet ever since they had freed the boys (a grin quirked her features at the memory). 

            "Unh..?"

            "You okay?" 

            A strange smile graced the features of the queen as she turned to her dearest friend. "Perfect."

            Terra recognized that smile. She had seen it so many times on Selenity when she had been a teenager and she had seen it on Princess Serenity's face. This was not good. The mischievous Princess Selenity was back with a vengeance. 

**********

            Serenity glanced around her room, checking to see if anyone was near. Dropping her disguise, she sighed and plopped down onto her bed. She was exhausted! Why won't the blasted prince leave?! Never before had she had to keep her disguises up for so long. Standing up, she sighed and walked over to the balcony basking in the cool air and warm sun. With her eyes closed, she never noticed the shocked figure below her.

**********

            Damien blinked at the stunning beauty standing on the princess' balcony. Judging by her dress, crown, and resemblances to the queen, he decided that this was the true princess of the Moon. But who was the hulking giant that had been scaring and torturing his poor son for the past two days? Narrowing his eyes, he decided that he was going to get to the bottom of this. And he knew where to start. Terra had been unusually quiet these past few days...

*********

            This was too precious. Serenity watched from the platform as the royal ship of Uranus landed. The goddamn prince and his generals (minus Zoisite) were standing a few feet away from her. Growling, she glared at them, only to receive a wink from the Prince. Quirking an eyebrow in surprise, her mouth remained open. 

            "Better close that mouth of yours, Senny." Uranus' voice timbered from in front of Serenity and the princess shrieked, practically jumping out of her skin. Chuckling, the Uranian princess opened her arms for an embrace. She was going to ask about the disguise later. 

            "Ruka!" Jumping into the arms of the woman, she hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

            Jadeite raised an eyebrow at the comical scene in front of him. It turned out that Haruka was a small man, quite petite actually. The princess was much taller than him, but she managed to somehow hug the woman.

            "THAT is the scary man we've been waiting for?" Kunzite grunted and shook his head. "How low the mighty have fallen."

            Darien watched silently as the princess embraced the man. He was tall, but not that tall, around five feet and eleven inches. With golden hair and with what seemed like green eyes, he was definitely a pretty boy. "Hmph. If she likes him, why doesn't she marry him." 

            "Careful you sound jealous." Nephrite threw a sidelong glance towards his prince, grinning.

            The prince chocked and started to cough harshly. He could feel Jadeite pounding him on the back and he tried to growl, but unfortunately he was still coughing. When the coughing fit had passed, his back ached like hell. "Never! Do that again!"

            "You were choking! I had to do something!"

            "You don't hit a person that hard, you idiot!"

            "Oh?" The blonde scratched his head, gazing with innocent blue eyes. 

            "Ah forget it!" Wincing against the burning pain on his back, he realized that the rest of the court was gazing at him. Giving a sheepish look, he scratched the back of his head. "Ah, everything's all right here."

            Haruka gazed at the man who looked like he had a seizure and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Senny? Who is that?"

            "Oh! That's what I want to talk to you about! Come on!" Grinning, Princess Serenity dragged her dearest friend to her bedchambers.

**********

            "What the hell is that smell?!" Darien, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite entered the room, their noses flaring at the awful odor in the room. In the center of the room sat Zoisite with his feet placed out against the floor. 

            "Uh, hey. It's this thing that stinks so much." He was holding a bottle that said **Nail Polish Remover**, and yet there was still blue nail polish on his toes. 

            "Why do you still have nail polish on your toes then?" Darien plugged his nose and sighed. 

            The man blinked and sighed. "The maid who gave this to me said that all I had to do was put this on and that it'll come off. And I poured it over my toes, but it's still there!"

            The rest of the men opened the windows and sat down next to Zoisite.

            "Perhaps, if you pour more?" Kunzite sighed and held back the urge to regurgitate. 

            "Okay!" And so for the rest of the morning, the five men sat in General Zoisite's room, trying to figure out the mysteries of nail polish and how to remove it.

**********

            Damien smiled at the Queen and his wife, gears turning in his head. "I've decided that we should stay longer, Terra. You seem to enjoy being with Queen Selenity and I still have yet to see all the glories of the Moon Kingdom."

            "Of course. You may stay as long as you want, King Damien." 

            Terra smiled and jumped into her husband's arms, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you!" Letting go, she sniffed and frowned. "Is that nail polish I smell?"

**********

I'm leaving you guys here! I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow! ^_^ A girl can do a lot when on vacation. So, come back and read what happens tomorrow! Remember to review! And I hope I didn't insult anybody with this chapter. 


	8. Fairy Princess and Prince

Woot! Read! Oh, before I forget. There seemed to be a misunderstanding. Haruaka is a girl, but the guys think she's a man. And the part where I said that Serenity was taller than Haruka was because she was in disguise. In her disguise, she's at least six foot five inches. ^_^ I think there's going to be some fluff in here. o_O; Not much humor in this one ... __ ... Sorry!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. 

*********

            "You want me to do what?" The princess of Uranus raised an inquiring eyebrow. She looked over Serenity and had to hold back laughter. The disguise was the best of all that she had seen so far. 

            "Awww ... please, 'Ruka?" 

            Haruka burst out laughing as the princess tried to put on a puppy face. It did not work in the disguise. Poking the wart on the girl's face, she grinned. "Sure, why not? It's going to be the most fun I'm going to have." 

            "Thank you!" Serenity was about to pounce on Uranus before the older girl stopped her. 

            "Don't pounce on me. With your original form, you hardly weigh a thing. But in the disguise? You'll kill me." Laughing, the girl stood up and looked out the window. "It's all ready dark. Look, the Earth's hanging in the sky. I'm going to go. I'm exhausted."

            "Okay! Thank you!" The disguise dropped away from Serena as she stood up and she practically drooped. She needed some sleep as well. "See you tomorrow!"

            Uranus grinned and opened the door, walking out. Closing the door, she yawned and headed towards her chambers, not noticing the stunned figure watching from the shadows. 

*********

            Zoisite grinned sheepishly at the furious maid in front of him. "I'm sorry." His room reeked like hell and his nostrils were forever damaged. He had finally been able to get the nail polish off when the maid had come in and instructed him on it. All five men had watched in amazement when the blue color seemed to disappear. They decided it must be some magic that female's possessed. 

            "My Lord, why did you not call me in when you could not figure it out? I haven't a clue as to how I'm going to get rid of this smell! Men!" 

            He winced as the maid threw her hands up in the air and started to open the windows. Looking around, he placed his boots back on. Walking over to the door, he was about to open it when it opened by itself, slamming him into the wall.

            "Zoisite! Zoisite? Where are you?"

            "..." He pushed the door away from him, peeling himself away from the wall. Glaring at the blonde-haired man's back, he rubbed his nose. "Right here."

            "There you are! You won't believe what I saw last night!" Jadeite threw himself upon the bed, grinning at the flustered maid in the room. "It ... it was classic!"

            "First of all ... knock before you come in! Second of all... get to the point!" 

            "Can't! We have to wait for the others!" 

            "Why the hell do all the meetings take place in my room?"

            "How am I supposed to know?"

            "You're the one who called the meeting right?"

            "So? What's the point?"

            "If you're the one who called the meeting, then there must be a reason as to why you called the meeting in my room!"

            "Really? I just called it in here because everybody else calls it in here." The blonde-haired man rubbed the back of his head in confusion and narrowed his eyes. He was looking at the opened door. "Someone's here to see you, Zoi."

            Zoisite blinked and peered around the door. There stood Princess Ami. Whipping out from behind the back of the door, he grinned. "Hello!"

            She ignored him and sniffed the area. "So, this is where the smell is coming from." Walking into the room, she frowned. "What were you doing in here last night, Lord Zoisite?"

            "Making mad love with his boyfriend." 

            "Shut up, Jadeite!" He threw a glare towards his comrade at arms and turned to the blushing princess. "Don't mind him, he's just an idiot."

            She blinked and raised an eyebrow. 

            "He was trying to remove the nail polish that you had painted on him the night before, milady." 

            Ami looked at the maid and frowned. "It shouldn't have stunk up the palace so."

            The maid giggled and looked towards the man. "Well, he didn't know how to use it. He had used up ten bottles before I came in here and taught him how to use it."

            Zoisite blushed and glared at the maid. 

            Mercury laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry about that. Well, I must be leaving. The queen just wanted to know where the source of the smell was." She walked out of the room as the rest of the Earth generals and the prince came in. Nodding to them, she headed down the hallway.

            Darien sighed and shook his head. "What was so urgent today, Jadeite?"

            "Well! If you're going to act that way ... I'm not going to tell you!"

            "Fine then. I'm going back to sleep." The prince shook his head and was about to walk out of the room when Jadeite called him back.

            "Wait! It's really good! It has to do with the princess and the Uranian that came."            

            Now his interest was perked. Looking at his general he raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

            "I was walking around in the hallways last night looking for the kitchen, when I reached the main hallway where Princes Serenity's room is. Just as I was about to leave the hallway, who comes out of the room of the Princess at mid-night?"

            "The princess?" Kunzite grinned and shook his head at the glare he received from the blonde. 

            "No! The Uranian! Haruka! It seemed they were there all day long because he was still wearing the clothes he wore when coming!" 

            Darien paled as a vision of Haruka and Serenity in bed flew through his mind. He wasn't going to be able to sleep well for the next few ... years. Shaking his head, he threw the vision away fighting against the disgust that arose in his throat. So, even this princess was just like the others. 

            "And here I thought it was only females who gossiped." 

            All five earthlings turned towards the door to see the topic of their conversation. Haruka was leaning against the frame of the door, hair still tousled from sleep. He was a pretty boy; Darien had to admit that much. So, why was a man like him doing with a princess like... Serenity? 

            "Eh heh ... Hi! Don't think we've met before!" Zoisite nervously held out his hand to the young man. The man just grinned and nodded his head to him. 

            Jadeite grinned. "So how was the princess last night?" 

            Haruka blinked in confusion and the other's just face-vaulted. Jadeite was not known for stealth. The Uranian frowned and tilted his head. "What are you insinuating? 

            "That you slept with the princess of course!" He winced as Darien slapped him on the back of his head. "What?!"

            "Ignore this buffoon. He's had a head trauma recently."

            "Really? I thought he was like all the time." Nehprite grinned and winked as Jadeite glared at him. 

            Haruka blinked and wondered if Serenity was safe around these men. They seemed ... strange. Shifting slightly, she remembered the princess' plea and grinned. Time for some fun. She opened her mouth to say something when...

            "Lady Haruka, the Queen wishes to see you." She face-vaulted and turned to the grinning cat on the floor. "Luna, how nice to see you."

            "Yes it is, Princess Haruka. Follow me." 

            The Uranian obediently followed the cat, grumbling about interfering felines. 

            "Princess?" Darien blinked. "He's a she?"

            "What's the world coming to? Women are starting to look like men everyday!" Jadeite cried out wondered if any of them were women and weren't telling them. The five men glanced at each other suspiciously, leaving the maid to think that all Earthlings were strange. 

**********

            "What is it the queen wanted to talk to me about?" Haruka walked with her hands laced behind her hand, leaning on them.

            "I don't know. But I'm worried about her. She's acting more like a teenager than a queen right now."

            "What's the harm in that?"

            "There's a great amount of harm."

            "You're too serious, Luna."

            "And you're not?"

            "Nope."

            "I could say otherwise."

            "Huh?"

            "Never mind."

            "Stubborn cat."

            Luna hissed and kept walking.    

**********

            Oh, dear. Haruka was in trouble. She glanced at her grinning queen and wondered slightly if the queen was on any kind of medication. "...What?"

            "I want you to help me set up Endymion and Serenity!"

            "But..."

            "Please?"

            She blinked, seeing Princess Serenity instead of the queen for a moment. _So, that's where 'Rena got her talents from_, thought Uranus. Those damn puppy faces ... "All right."

            "Yes!" The Selenity jumped up and Terra had to do everything she could not to laugh at the confused girl kneeling on the floor. 

            Luna grinned and wondered how Lady Haruka was going to help both the princess and the queen. Looking at the queen, she felt a sweat drop on her head. The queen was dancing now. 

**********

            Darien looked around the village. They didn't seem astounded by his presence here. A royal! They just smiled and waved at him and the princess. How'd they end up here? How the hell was he supposed to know? One minute he's flirting with the pretty maid in his room, the next? His mother has him accompanying the Princess to the village. 

            Serenity smiled at the way the villagers laughed at her disguise. Seeing a familiar child, the princess waved her over. "Hey, there Usagi. How's your mom doing?"

            "She's doing a lot better, Wena! Thank you for sending the doctor!" The child leapt into the princess' arm giving her a tight hug. 

            Serenity hugged the child, giggling. "No problem. If you have any problems, just come to the palace okay?"

            "Okay! I have to go now." 

            "All right. Go ahead. I'll see you later." Serenity waved as the child went away. 

            Darien blinked at the hulking princess and realized that the villagers loved the royal. Never had he seen any peasants so comfortable with royalty before. "You get along well with the peasants."

            She bristled slightly at the word. "They are people, not _peasants_. All you princes seem to think that just because these people don't have our money ... that they are beneath us. Now if you'll excuse me. I have something to buy." With a glare towards him, the princess disappeared into the crowds.

            He blinked, surprised at her words. Looking around, he noticed a tavern and walked in. It was not like a tavern he had seen before. It was filled with light and held a comfortable air to it. Walking over to the counter, he noticed a blonde man and waved him over. "I'd like the a cup of ale, please."

            "Sure thing! My name's Andrew by the way."

            "And I'm --"

            "You're Prince Endymion of Earth. You're known pretty well here. You're the first prince not to run off at first sight of the princess. Here ya go." Placing the large mug in front of Darien, the man grinned. 

            "Thanks. So, I'm not the first prince to come escorting here?" 

            "No. There were others. Hundreds. Well, come to think of it. You're not the only one who stayed. There was Prince Diamond of Dark Moon. The queen had to threaten war on him to leave. It's rumored that he discovered the princess' only secret and fell in love with her." 

            "Secret?" He blinked, intrigued. Taking a deep gulp of the ale, he felt the burning liquid drain down his throat. 

            "Yes. No one knows what it is, except for the royal lunarian court and well ... us, the people." Andrew grinned towards a new customer and watched as a waitress headed over to them.

            "So, pretty much the entire Moon Kingdom knows and no one else does? How is that possible?"

            "The people love the Royal family. They've always put the people above themselves. Princess Serenity is no exception. She is the first to actually come down to the village and help us. Just like a plain commoner. She's the kindest person I know."

            "She doesn't seem that kind to me." Darien growled at Andrew's bark of laughter. "What's so funny?"

            "She's like that to all her suitors."

            "I see. Mind telling me what this secret is?"

            "No, I won't tell you. She's like a little sister to me, Prince."

            "You know her?"

            "Yes, she comes here many times to help out. She also comes down to heal the sick and wounded, even if it does drain her of her strength." Andrew smiled slightly and grabbed a cup full of ale and took a sip. "Speaking of the angel herself..."

            Serenity lowered her cloak and laughed at Andrew's incredulous face. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the prince sitting comfortably at the counter. Walking over, she placed a chaste kiss on Andrew's cheek. Ignoring the prince, she sat down on a chair. "How's business going?"

            "Better than ever." Handing her a cup of chocolate, he threw a smile at the disgruntled prince. "I was just telling Prince Endymion about your secret here."

            Serenity chocked and stiffened. He told the prince? She turned to Andrew, eyes wide. "What?"

            "Hey, hey relax. I didn't tell him what it was. I just implied that once he finds out what it is, he's going to regret it if he leaves."

            She snorted and shook her head. "Of course. All men think that." Turning towards the prince, she frowned and blew a raspberry at him. She laughed at his shocked face, almost spilling her drink.

            "I wish you wouldn't think that, Sere."

            "Prince Diamond proved my point very well, Andy." Shaking her head, she sighed and nodded towards Endymion. "You, I'm not so sure about. You're just a strange one."

            "Am I?" He felt a slow grin cross his face, but stopped as she scowled.

            "Yes, and it's annoying me."

            "Well, I'm sorry your highness if I get on your nerves." 

            "Apology not accepted."

            "It was sarcasm."

            "So?"

            "Ah, forget it!" 

            Andrew watched the banter and grinned. So, Serenity liked this fellow huh? Time for matchmaking! "So! Anyway, you two. I need help. Mind letting me a hand?"

            "Sure, Andy." She smiled at him, throwing one last glare at the prince. 

            "I need someone to play the fairy prince and princess at the fair today. It's about an hour away." 

            "You know I'm always up for helping you but..."

            "But she can't act." Darien grinned and stood up, preparing to leave.  
            "I can act! Fine, I'll play the princess."

            "And you can play the Prince, Prince Enydmion." Andrew grinned brightly and knew the man would not let himself be beaten by the princess. 

**********

            Serenity squirmed in her costume, although it was beautiful. Her silver hair had been braided with the braid wrapped around her head. Silver make-up had been placed on her and she looked ... well ... passable. She was still wearing the disguise and it did not help the costume at all. Andrew had said it was okay, but she still felt bad. The children were expecting some beautiful fairy princess and they got stuck with this giant. It was the last scene where the princess had to sacrifice her life to save the prince. It was also the scene where they had to kiss. She was so going to kill that damn tavern keeper. Andrew was a dead man.

            Darien watched the princess scowl at the mirror and raised an eyebrow. Did she do nothing but scowl? Looking down at the tights he had been forced to wear ... he was very uncomfortable right now. They were quite ... snug. Prancing from foot to foot, he frowned. They were supposed to kiss ... he shuddered slightly in disgust. 

            "Hey, you guys are up!" Andrew came in cheerful and happy. "The kids are waiting!"

            "Andy, after this I'm going to come and strange you." Serenity huffed, picking up her long dress she stormed to the curtain. 

            "I agree with Serenity for once on that, Andrew." He took his place a few feet away from Serenity. Taking a deep breath the curtains rose and the play started. The children gasped as the prince tried to save the princess but was taken down by the enemy. Then, came the scene. 

            Darien lay on the floor, looking up at the princess. She was a great actress he had to admit. She had tears running down her face as she cradled his face. She grew silent as she looked into his eyes. "Forever, thou shalt own mine heart. I love thou." Darien blinked as he realized how beautiful her eyes were and closed his eyes as her lips descended upon his. Bombs exploded in his mind as he felt her soft lips. This was not what he was expecting. He had to fight not to move. Desire coursed through his body and he felt her sudden gasp as he kissed her back. Then, without warning he felt the loss of warmth as she lifted her lips, her eyes clouded with confusion. She stood up and finished the scene, going with the enemy to be his wife. 

            Darien did not like the way this play ended, but obviously, the people did. Bowing, he stood next to Serenity, holding her hand. He was confused. Like hell he was confused! He had no idea why he kissed her back! Going back stage, the two avoided each other. 

            "Great job you two! That kiss was phenomenal! I believed that you two were in love!" Andrew grew silent as he saw Serenity look at him. Her eyes were glassy as if she had cried. Of course, she had just cried in the play ... but it still un-nerved him. Smiling slightly, he wondered if he had done the right thing. 

            Darien blinked and grinned, pushing away his thoughts. He had changed back into his armor and was ready to go back to the castle. "Thanks. I don't think I ever want to do that again though." He avoided looking at Serenity and headed towards his horse. She soon followed after, hugging Andrew before leaving. The ride back home was silent and all the two could hope was that tomorrow, everything would return back to normal. 

**********

Sorry! No humor in this chapter! ;___; But it will be back in the next chapter. How'd you guys like this one? Hmm? Hmm? ^_^ Review!


	9. Two Angry Royals and Two Frightened Blon...

Woot! Another chapter! ^_^ Hope you enjoy! Oh, and two people have seen Serenity in her true form, Jadeite (but he doesn't know yet) and King Damien, the prince's father ... (and he knows!).

Disclaimer:: Sailor Moon in no way belongs to me.

**********

Serenity lay in her bed, confused by the kiss. What the hell had that been? She had been lying on her bed for two hours now and she was still restless. Standing up, she kicked off her covers and walked towards the balcony. It was all Andrew's fault. And he was going to die for it. Looking around, she gently climbed down the balcony sides and landed on the ground. Heading towards a wall, she pushed gently and the wall opened to reveal a long hallway. Stepping in, she ran down the corridors and soon ended up on the inside of the village. She didn't care what time it was. That sneaky, matchmaking, optimistic idiot was going to pay.

Andrew looked at the clock on his shelf and wondered why he wasn't sleeping yet. For some reason, he was scared. Looking around, he glanced at all the shadows and wondered where this paranoia came from. Holding a candle, he sat on his bed and placed it gently on the table near his bed. He jumped. Was that a creak he just heard? "H... hello? Whoever's there I am a mighty wizard that can turn you into a toad!"

Silence.

It worked. Andrew grinned and blew the candle out. He lifted the covers when ... CREAK. Alas, the poor boy was reduced to hiding under his blanket. Peeking out from the corners of his blanket, he looked around. 

"...Andrew..."

The soft whisper echoed through the room, deadly and frightening. Aw, hell. The man whimpered in fear. "...yes?"

"...Andrew..." 

It was closer this time and he thought the voice sounded familiar. "Yes?" Was his voice really that high and squeaky? 

"...Andrew... you have been a naughty boy..." 

He jumped. He knew that voice. It was the voice of his Aunt Gertrude. The evil woman who used to call him a naughty boy and pinch his cheeks. She died a long time ago! "...A ... aunt G... Gertrude? I ...is that you?"

"Yessss... a naughty boy..." 

He was reduced to whimpering and sniffling. "I ... I'm sorry for whatever I did. Just don't pinch my cheeks!"

"...You're not sorry..."

"Mommy!" 

"..." Serenity raised an eyebrow. Did he just call for his mommy? This was just too easy. "Your Mommy can't help you now..." She walked over to the bed and blinked at the quivering mass of blankets before her. Was Andrew really 23 years old? 

He could see her silhouette through the shadows of the blanket. He frowned. Aunt Gertrude seems to have lost a lot of weight during her after-life. Not to mention getting curves. Then, the figure bent over him and he whimpered once more.

"BOO!"

Andrew screamed. Yes, the all mighty, powerful, brave Andrew screamed like a girl. Jumping two feet in the air, he landed a heap of blankets and limbs on the floor. Wait a minute ... "Serenity!!!!"

"No! It's your Aunt Gertrude here to punish you for what you did to Serenity. A powerful Wizard, eh? Honestly, one would think someone as intelligent as you would come up with something better." She pursed her lips and sat down on the bed, watching Andrew get tangled further into the blankets. Yet she offered no help. His head popped out of the mass of blankets and glared at her. "Mind letting me a hand?"

"Um ... let me think. No." 

"What was all this about anyway? Is it about that time I put ink into your drink? Or how I fed you frogs legs instead of beef jerky..."

She listened as he listed off all he had done to her and she felt herself getting sick. HE had done all that? Then, one of the words hit her. "FROG'S LEGS?!"

"Well, I can explain ... you see we ran out of beef jerky and the frog was all we had left ... and ...!" He sweat dropped. Even that sounded lame to his ears. "Oof!" Did she just kick him? Yep, she did. And through the rest of the night, poor Andrew was tangled in his blanket while Serenity kicked him for everything he had done.

**********

Darien opened his eyes and groaned against the sunlight filtering into his room. It can't be morning yet. Rolling slowly out of bed, he fought against the headache that threatened to rise. Walking over to the mirror, he winced as he saw his reflection. There were bags under his eyes. Why? Because he had been kept up all night because of a stupid kiss. He finally realized what the problem was. He hasn't had a woman in a long time. Yep that was it.It had to be. Grabbing a shirt nearby, he adorned the cloth and ran his hand over his face, sighing heavily. He had kissed her back. It had been obvious. An image of the princess shot into his head and winced. She was nothing like what he liked. Tall, built, and for goodness sakes she had a wart on her nose. She was not the woman for him. Princesses should be small, lithe, and gorgeous. Just like the queen or the senshi were ... nothing like Princess Serenity.

"Long night, Dare?" Jadeite entered the room, raising an eyebrow at the disarrayed prince. His shirt was lopsided and he was wearing just his boxers. 

The prince growled and looked over towards his guard. "Don't you knock?"

"I did. Three times in a row. You never answered." The blonde grinned and leaned against the doorframe as the prince's eyes widened. "Your parent's are waiting in the throne room. Your father seems anxious to talk to you." 

"My father? What would he want to talk about?" The prince went into his bathroom, getting ready for the day ahead. "Aren't we supposed to go home today?"

"No, your father said that we were going to stay here a bit longer. He's been in a strange mood lately." Jadeite frowned and shook his head. King Damien has definitely been in a strange mood. Walking around and asking strange questions about the princess, he had the servants in this palace weary. 

Darien came out, dressed in his proper attire. Wearing his armor, he walked over to the Jadeite and raised an eyebrow. "Strange mood you say?" He frowned, remembering the kiss once more and decided that it due to a strange mood. He grumbled, "Must be a bug going around."

"What you say?" The two men walked down the hallways and towards the throne room, their boots making loud staccato taps on the floor.

"Nothing."

"Something happened last night. I know it! You found a girl!" Jadeite grinned as his prince stopped and seemed to choke on something. "I knew it! Who is it? Was she gorgeous?"

"It's nothing like that!" 

"Oh, that's right. You went into the village with the princess ... so that means ... you kissed the PRINCESS?!" 

Darien raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. How the blonde man's mind worked, he would never know. He would put two things together that shouldn't make sense, but they did somehow in the end. He coughed and continued to walk. "No."

"Ye gods! You did!" Jadeite watched fascinated at the red blush that crawled up the prince's face. The man was blushing! "I don't believe this. You actually ... kissed her." 

"Ah! Here we are at the door!" Without another word to the blonde general, Darien pushed the door opened and went in. "Father you said you wanted to talk to me?" He hugged his mother good morning and bowed to the king, looking towards the closed doors.

Jadeite stood outside, fuming. "You're not getting away that easily, Prince Endymion." With that he turned and walked towards the prince's room, determined to wait for him there.

Darien stared at his father who seemed to be smiling a lot more than usual. "Father?" 

Terra looked towards her husband and smiled worriedly. The man was up to something. She could see it in the way he was grinning like an idiot all the time. She wondered slightly if he found out about Serenity's disguise. 

"Endymion, perhaps you should be more gentle with princess?"

Terra's eyes widened. Damien knew! Tugging urgently on her husband's tunic shirt, she looked into his eyes. All he did was smile at her and turn back to their son. But how did he know?

"More gentle, father? She has enough strength to take out an entire army. At least that's what it looks like." He frowned and wondered if his father had somehow found out about the kiss. 

"Tell me, Endymion. If she wasn't so unique looking ... would you shun her so?"

"Um, maybe not. She is rather intelligent and amusing to be with. She would have made a good friend, but for some reason I can not ignore her looks."

Terra had enough of this. Her son was pig! All he cared about was looks and he was going to lose a special woman if he kept up with this. " Prince Endymion Darien Terran!! I will not hear that you judge girls by their looks! You should care about their personalities! What if I looked like Princess Serenity? Would that have made a difference? Hmm? Would it make me less of a mother and queen and wife?"

Darien's mouth opened and then closed. Why was his mother so angry? "No, but that is different. You are my mother!"

"That does not make any difference, my son. I want you to march towards Serenity and apologize for your behavior these past few days!"

"My behavior! She's the one wh--"

"Now!"

"Yes, mother." With a bow of his head, he walked out the door, feeling very much like a punished child. He could hear his father laughing in the background. Oi, some help that man was.

"Now you, King Damien! What is this sudden change in mood?" She turned her fury towards her laughing husband who silenced as soon her narrowed eyes landed on him. 

"Ehh ... what sudden change?" He backed up nervously as the small woman took a step forward. 

"Don't think I'm going to be fooled by that innocent act. Now what do you know?"

"Umm ... nothing!" 

"Yea right."

"Now Terra, don't talk to me that way. I am your husband not your son." He tried to straighten his back and glare back at his wife, but she just glared back and he withered. 

"Now, sweetie. You don't make much of an imposing figure that way you're backing away from me, Damien. Now tell me what you know." Terra was smiling in a way that made Damien feel like a hunted creature and he smiled nervously back.

"I saw Serenity ... in her true form." 

"That's why you wanted him to be more gentle with her! You're just as bad as Endymion!! I can't believe that..." Damien sighed and sat down on one of chairs. Whenever his wife got into a mood like this, it would take at least half an hour for her to become quiet and gentle again. He would just have to wait and listen to the queen complain about chauvinistic men. 

**********

Serenity walked through the front gates of the palace, nodding slightly at the confused guards. But after years of knowing the princess, they had learned that she would usually appear out of nowhere. Walking through the palace she headed towards her bedroom, reaching the prince's room. Realizing that she wasn't in her disguise, she readied herself to hurry to run past when the door swung open and out came a pleased General Jadeite.

"Ah, ha! I know you're out here Darien! I can hear your footsteps!" He looked around.

"General Jadeite!" Aw, shit. Serenity almost kicked herself; she wasn't supposed to know that man. 

His bright blue eyes landed on the lovely girl in front of him. She was wrapped in a cloak and her silver hair fell in streams around her shoulders. He grinned, remembering. "Why hello! I remember you. You threw the clock at me!" 

She almost face-vaulted and tried to hurry past him, but he blocked her way with an arm. "Please let me go. I have somewhere to get to."

"You know ... you look a lot like the queen ... unlike the princess. Hmm ... you're the real princess!" He smiled at his discovery and resisted the urge to congratulate his intelligence. After days of trying to figure out what the girl and princess had in connection, he finally figured it out.

"What?! You must be delirious m'lord. I am not the princess. Do I look anything like her?" She widened her eyes and looked at him from under her long eyelashes. 

"No, but the princess looks nothing like her mother. You, on the other hand, are an exact replica of the gorgeous queen." 

"Yes, I hear that a lot. But I am ... the personal assistant of the princess. And now I'm late for something she has asked me to do! Please sir, let me pass!" When he didn't budge, she kicked him the shins and ran away as the man gripped his knee. She ran towards her room and shut the door closed, leaning against the door. What in the world was she going to do?

**********

Darien turned the corner, hearing some very colorful words from his general. Looking at the blonde man leaning against the wall gripping his right knee, the prince raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Jadeite? What are you doing?"

"She kicked me!" 

"Who?"

"Ow, I can't believe she kicked me."

"...Who?"

"Next time we me--"

"Jadeite, for God's sake, who?!!" 

"Serenity." 

Darien frowned and looked at his general. "Serenity? The princess?"

"How many other Serenity's are there in this place?"

"Eh, right. Now, why'd she kick you?"

"Because I wouldn't let her pass, that's why." 

"Why didn't you let her pass?"

"Because I was talking with her!" Jadeite looked down at his knee and wondered if it was bruised. He didn't notice the incredulous look on his prince's face; he just gripped the place where he had been hit.

"You were badgering her about the kiss, weren't you?!" The prince walked over to Jadeite who continued to ignore him. 

"No, nothing. I found out something about her that she didn't want us to find out." Jadeite looked up to see a dangerously mad prince standing quite close to him. Backing up, he bumped into the wall suddenly afraid by the look that entered the dark blue eyes of the prince.

"You know her secret?" Darien smiled softly and crossed him arms. It seemed the princess had grown careless. "Well, what is it?"

"She's..." Jadeite trailed off as she realized how desperate his prince wanted to know the information and grinned. "What do I get in return by telling you? I mean I got hit by a clock and kicked. That's quite a lot of beating."

"Jadeite!!" 

The servants wondered as a blonde haired general ran down the hallway, only to have the sophisticated Earthling Prince coming down after him waving a sword. Shaking their heads, they figured that they would never be able to figure out the strange ways of the Earthlings.

**********

Sorry! I'm going to be really sporadic letting out the rest of the chapters b/c I'm busy. -.-; Anyway, here's what I've had time to write so far. Enjoy!


	10. Creatures

:roaYea ... sorry for the late posts, but I've been REALLY busy! Trust me, I'd like to write more than do the things I've had to do lately. ::sighs:: Anyway, I'll try to update as much as I can. 

*********

            The princess glanced down the hallway looking out for a certain blonde earthling. The one who had found out her secret. As soon as she no one in the hallway, she quickly walked towards Sailor Uranus' room and slammed the door behind her. "Har-- ahh!" She yelled out as something grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her throat. 

            The princess of Uranus looked at the cloaked figure in front of her. "Who the hell are you? And what do you want?" 

            "Oh for the love of the Goddess Selene! It's me!"

            "Sere?" Haruka blinked and stared at the small figure in front of her again. After seeing her princess in the disguise, seeing such a small person saying she was the princess was strange.

            "Yes!"

            Pulling back the cloak of the person in front of her, Uranus grinned as a waterfall of silver hair shimmered down. "What? No disguise? Sere, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" She quickly let go of the future queen of the moon and placed the knife on a dresser across the room. She had a sinking feeling that the princess was going to ask her to do something that she wasn't going to like.

            "No, that disguise is wearing me out. Draining me of my energy. Haruka, I need you to do me a favor." Serenity smiled nervously as the older woman groaned and turned around. This was asking her a lot ... she knew it was.

            "What is it? And I'm not doing it if it's anything that includes something totally evil." She almost sweat dropped as she saw her princess smile innocently and lower her eyes. 

            "Well ... it's not something evil..."

            "But...?"

            "No buts! I just want you to ... you know find out some information for me." 

            Poor Uranus was getting nervous by the second as her princess' smile became sweeter and more innocent. "What kind of information?"

            "The kind of information a man would give to a man." Serenity was now looking up through her eyelashes, fluttering them ever so slightly.

            Uranus let out the breath of air she didn't know she was holding and laughed. "Won't work, Sere! Luna revealed to the men that I'm a woman!" The relief she felt at the moment was immense and she was busy congratulating herself - missing the glint that had entered the silver-haired woman's eyes.

            "I realize that, 'Ruka."

            _Oh, shit ... _Those were the thoughts of Uranus before Serenity's grin widened. 

            "I want you to seduce one of the men here! And get info from them." 

            And the impossible happened ... the almighty, powerful Sailor Scout of the Planet Uranus ... lover of the Sailor Scout Neptune ... fainted.

            " 'Ruka?"

**********

            "Where are you?!" 

            Jadeite whimpered slightly from his hiding place in the gardens. His prince had lost his mind, chasing him ever since he had found out that Jadeite knew the princess' secret. He peeked out from the bush, watching as a pair of boots passed him. With a sigh of relief, he leaned back against a tree and waited a few minutes. Then, he stood up, only to have something grab him from behind and place a blindfold over him. He felt other hands grab him and start to drag him. 

            "Lemme go!"

            "Shut up, you idiot! You want the prince to find you?" Came the soft whisper.

            Jadeite stilled at the voice, it was Nephrite's voice. Oh, thank the gods! He could feel them moving swiftly over the lands and now they stopped. When the blindfold was removed, he blinked at the bright light that shone through. "Where ... are we?"

            "We can't tell you for your safety." Zoisite was looking through a curtain, glancing around nervously. 

            Nephrite was busy locking the door and Kunzite looked like he was standing guard. Jadeite blinked and wondered what was going on.

            "Ehh ... what's going on?"

            "You fool? What did you do to the prince? He's been going about, raving like a madman. He says when he gets you, he's going to get the secret, and then kill you!" Kunzite's eyes were wide with something akin to fear. Something never seen in those gray eyes.

            "I just kept a secret from him?"

            "We got that much, you idiot." 

            "Uh, right. Well, I found out something about the princess and I wouldn't tell him because I wanted something in return. I don't think he was too happy about that." 

            "Oi ... what an idiot."

            Jadeite glared at Nephrite, who seemed to be enjoying all of this. "How'd you guys find where I was anyway?"

            "We followed your scent. Ow!" Zoisite rubbed the back of his head where Jadeite slapped him. "Fine ... fine ... we waited until the prince disappeared. And lo and behold ... you popped up like a little rabbit from the bushes."

            "Thanks for the description." 

            "Anyway, you'll be hiding here for the next few days until the prince regains his sanity." Kunzite grinned slightly and flipped his hair back.

            Jadeite looked around at where they were. A bed probably made of hay and a bathroom. "How the hell am I suppose to survive in this hellhole?!"

            The others were already gathered at the door, smiling nervously. "You live day by day. Bye!" 

Before Jadeite could even blink, the other three had opened the door and disappeared. "Fine, you assholes! See if I ever do anything for you again!" He became silent and looked at the closed door. "I wanna go hoooooome!!"

*********

"Oh no..." Uranus moved up against the wall, eyes bright with fear. "Please ... mercy."

The figure moved closer and smiled slyly. "Aw, please?"

The tall blonde girl shook her head nervously. She had already fainted once that day, she didn't need it to happen again.

"Please, Uranus?" 

No, the eyes ... anything but the eyes ... 

"All right." 

"Yay!" Queen Selenity hugged Uranus before hurrying down the hallway. "I'm late for a meeting. Now I'll discuss with you the plans afterwards. Serenity is never going to know what hit her." Hastily, the usually ever-dignified queen ran down the halls humming the wedding tune.

Haruka sighed, turned and started to bang her head against the wall. "Why me? Why me? WHY ME?!"   

"Because you seem to have a weak spot for the princess and the queen." Venus grinned and stepped out from the shadows, her blonde hair swishing behind her. "Oh, and if you don't stop doing that right now ... you're going to have a red spot on your forehead and that won't do if you're going to seduce one of the guys." 

Still with her forehead against the wall, she turned her head slightly to gaze at the leader of the inner senshis. "And you're here because...?"

"I'm here to teach you how to seduce a man!" Came the bright and chirpy answer. 

 "..."

"Haruka? Now is not the time to sleep! We have work to do!" Minako kicked the still body on the floor, frowning. 

**********

Prince Endymion sat down, exhausted of his little hunt of Jadeite. It seemed the blonde had disappeared somewhere and now he had nothing to do. Perhaps if he had offered something other than death ... he smirked lightly and shook his head. That would have been no fun. That's when he heard the slight rustle in the gardens. Looking up, he saw the princess hurrying across the flower fields. He mused that she was quite graceful for a woman her size and stood up. "Princess!" 

He watched as she stopped, confused for a moment before turning towards him. Her eyes widened slightly and he noted that she also had beautiful eyes. A brief nervous smile crossed her face, hiding her rather large wart for a brief second before returning. Jogging over to her, he smiled a bit. "Hello."

"Prince Endymion." She curtseyed and straightened, frowning slightly. "Is there something you need of me?" A soft blush crossed over her acne-covered face at the memory of the kiss. 

He blinked in surprise at the way his body responded to that innocent question and frowned a bit. "No, I was just asking where you were going in such a hurry. I am ... well ... quite bored." 

"I was just going to check on my pets..." She trailed off a bit and turned as she heard a low growl from near. "And they are a bit hungry."

"Mind if I join you?" He held out his arm for her and raised an eyebrow as she shook her head. "No?"

"Well, my pets are a bit ... aggressive and protective of me. They do not allow anybody near them... except for me."  She smiled a bit and started to move, but was stopped as she felt him grab her wrist. She looked down questioningly at him.

"I think I can handle a few animals." 

She shrugged and grinned a bit. "Fine, suit yourself." Leading through the garden, they reached a closed off place surrounded by high walls and low growls were heard.

The prince sighed and shook his head, wondering if he should have come. It sounded very ... scary in there. "I am Prince Endymion Darien of the planet Earth ... I can handle a few animals. Yes, I can." He ignored the funny look he received from the princess and recited the mantra over and over again.

Serenity wondered briefly if the prince was a bit ... weird in the mind, but decided not to question it. Reaching the gates, she smiled at the guards who were shuffling their feet nervously. "I'm sorry I'm so late today."

"It's alright your highness ... but they seem very hungry today." 

"Heh ... well, they probably would have just eaten you two." Winking at them she walked through the doors, followed closely by the prince who still was muttering that stupid mantra under his breath. 

"Ah, there are my babies..." Quickly she walked up to a cage, opened it and stepped back. Instantly, two figures flew out, their wings spanned out. One was black and the other white, flying around in circles and then landing on their knees in front of Serenity. Endymion gaped in awe as she walked up to the two beasts and hugged their necks, giggling. 

"What sort of creatures are these?"

"They're creatures native to the moon. They're said to be gifts from the goddess and that's why they so love the royal family. But none had been seen for centuries, until ten years ago ... when I was but a little girl. I was out in the gardens playing and these two appeared, little pups then. I grew close to them and my mother allowed them to stay. Calling them gifts for me from the goddess herself." 

Darien watched as her voice changed from the low, masculine voice he had grown accustomed to listening to a soft, almost musical voice and smiled softly. So, even this man-like woman was as feminine as the next. The creatures were magnificent. They resembled humans, but much larger towering over eight feet with long hair flowing down to the soles of their feet. They were one color all over, except for their face. There were the faces of children, holding the innocent joy of a child as they nuzzled Serenity. It was impossible to tell what was female or male. They also seemed to glow with a bright silver light that made them seem ethereal. 

The black one turned towards Darien and growled, its face changing into the ones of a lion. Flying over to the prince, it started to sniff him and all the poor Earthling could do was stand still.

"It's all right, Sana. He's my friend." The princess giggled as the black one sniffed one last time and flew back to Serenity. Its face changed back to the one of a child and playfully pushed the white one. The white one turned and pounced the other one, their faces constantly changing with their mood.

"They're quite ... amazing. The things they do with their faces ... what is that?"

"We don't quite know, but it does change with their moods, showing their emotions. They're so innocent - such wonderful creatures." She sighed happily and headed over to a large bin that contained glowing objects that looked like rocks. 

"What are those?" He picked one of them up and but ended up dropping just as quickly when a bolt of energy shot out and went up his arm, creating a numbing pain. "What the hell?!"

"I did try and warn you, but you kind of picked up too fast." She, by now, was wearing thick gloves and a large helmet. Placing a little handle thing in bin, she quickly picked it up and threw it into bowls placed next to the creatures. He watched as the creatures went over to the bowls and picked them up by hand, slowly eating. Serenity turned back to the prince, smiling widely through a thick plexi-glass like cover on her helmet. "They're moon rocks infused with so much magic it can actually kill a normal person. Good thing you're not one."

"...Kill?" Darien suddenly turned very pale and faint, absorbing the fact that he could be dead at this instant. 

"Yep! Dead ... gone ... kicked the bucket ... a rather painful death actually..." She engorged into the details of how a person would die by one of those, not noticing the fact that the prince seemed to be getting paler by the moment.

"Princess Serenity...?" 

"Hmm?" She looked up and watched curiously as the prince swayed a bit. "Something wrong?" 

"I'm ... not feeling so well." With that he fell, only to have a pair of arms grab him and drag him to a chair. 

"Ugh...men. Such wimps." Taking out a handkerchief, she started to wipe the sweat that appeared on his forehead. "Ha! Mention one thing about dying and they go all weak-kneed." 

Darien at the moment was not feeling very well, but the princess' eyes kept swimming into view. "... Such beautiful eyes..." 

((Note: ... That kiss scene below? Is not written by me. ::blush:: Me too shy to write things like that. Okay ... back to the story.))

Serenity lifted her head at those words, but decided to ignore it. "Goodness, it's not like as if you had di--mmmpph!" The next thing she knew, a pair of strong lips were attached to hers. A gentle tongue probed at the corners of her lips and she opened, allowing him access to the deepest regions of her mouth. A deep moan arrived from the back of his throat as he grabbed her and pulled her onto him, so she straddled him.  It didn't matter that she was taller than him at the moment; all he was focused on was her lips. Their tongues danced and twirled around as his hands started to explore hesitantly. 

That's when a huge roar exploded into the air and the poor prince felt something rip him away from the princess. Above him stood the white creature, her sharp teeth barely an inch away from his face. "I'm sorry! I'll never kiss her again!" 

"Aria! That's enough! He wasn't hurting me!" She pulled at the arm of the white until it let go and backed away, prowling near the two. Sighing, the two royals once again became very quiet and walked out of the gate. 

"Hey, you guys! The guards told me you would be here..."

"Shut up, Andrew ... all your fault." Was Serenity's only reply as she stomped ahead, her hulking shadow disappearing slowly. 

Darien glanced at Andrew and stared at the bruises that seemed to be all over the man. "Uh ... did you get attacked?"

The blonde man laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yea, by the princess. Now what was my fault?"

"Uh ... nothing." 

"You've got lipstick all over your lips." Andrew laughed as the prince tried to scrub with his sleeves. "She got to you too? Almost every male on the moon is in love with her..." 

"You're going to help me with something, Andrew." He ignored the statement and continued to walk. 

The blonde man quirked an eyebrow and gave a questioning look. "Huh?"

"You're going to help me find that idiot Jadeite, get the secret out of him, and then kill him!! Mwahahaha!" 

Andrew sighed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Yep, you two were made for each other. Scary enough for the both of you." 

**********

Next chapter! Uranus gets her training to seduce a man ... you find out what Queen Selenity wants Uranus to do ... and! We get to find out what happens with the rest. ^,^; ... Sorry I didn't write more ... but I'm really tired now. I'll try to update more often ... I promise!!


	11. Fear

Ehh ... I told you I was going to be sporadic with my updates. ^_^; But hey ... summer's HERE!!!!!!!!! No more school to hassle me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

**********

            "...Absolutely not!" 

            "And why not?!" Mina stamped her foot frustration, frowning at the dress Haruka was wearing. It was a simple gold ball gown that clung to all the curves the warrior hid most of the time. It also dipped down in the front, exposing more of something than the Uranian wanted. "It looks great on you!" 

            Haruka turned around and bent over, pointing at a certain area. "What the hell are these doing, popping out for the world to see? Look! They're right there saying 'Here I am, Haruka's breasts! Come ogle me!' " 

            "That's the whole purpose of the dress! It's the first step to seducing a man. Any guy would fall for it! I don't know why you walk around binding them. Isn't it painful?" She picked up a flower and began to place it on Haruka's right ear.

            "I'll tell you what's going to be painful. You! With my fist in your face! There's no way in he--!"

            "Ah ... ah! Language is another thing we must work on. For a princess ... you sure do not know how to act like one. You must be proper, but also slightly naughty at the same time." She smiled, circling the Uranian, trying to figure out what else she had to work on.

            "Hello! Are you listening to a word I'm saying? I'm not wearing this stupid dress and what's with this flower here?!" 

            "Yes, the flower does look lovely there. I do agree with you. And you'll look lovely at the ball in this dress! See we're already having fun!"

            "I'm not wearing this dress! I said I didn't want to wear it!! Are you listening?!"

            "Don't be silly, the dress looks slimming on you!"

            Sailor Uranus lowered her head and felt like crying. Apparently, the Venusian was ignoring the words she was saying and replacing them with her own. "I look like a slut!"

            "I totally agree ... you'll be the Belle of the ball!" 

            "That's it! I'm outta here! There's no way I'm going to be looking like this!" With that she turned and was about to storm out of the room when something very tiny poked into her chest. Looking down she gulped as she looked into the stormy blue eyes of Serenity. "Sere! Eh heh ... what brings you here? And why aren't you in disguise?"

            "Don't try to change the subject on me, young lady!" She pushed her finger, which was the tiny object that had poked into Haruka. "Get back there and listen to Mina!" 

            "Why don't you ask Mina to seduce the men if she's so good at it! I'm not even interested in men!" She yelped a bit as the princess poked her once more. 

            "Because it won't do to have the leader of the Inner senshi or any of my inner senshi's to seduce a man. Besides, they've already helped with other plans and the men would get suspicious with them! Now move your lovely little ass back up on that pedestal so Mina can work on you."

            "But ..."

            "NOW!!!!!"

            "Yes, ma'am." 

            "Now, all we have to do is work on the hair, the make-up, the walk, the talk, and the moves!"

            A slight groan could be heard coming from the room as the two blondes proceeded to change the touch Princess of Uranus into a seductress.

**********

            "I can't believe this." Grumbling, Haruka pulled at the little round things in her hair. It was supposed to make her hair have more volume and (she shuddered at the next word) fluff. They had also planned to put in some fake hair in her hair. Well! They were just going to have to lock her down and throw away the key to do that! "They are going to have to wrestle me down to floor to catch me!" She laughed evilly, though something deep within her told her that the two blonde princesses just might do that.

            "Haruka?"

            Screaming, the Uranian turned around, holding her blue dress in front of her like a shield. She saw two little meatballs poking out from the dark and she started to tremble. "Sere? Please, I can't take anymore of this torture today!" As the figure moved closer, she started to whimper and then saw the most horrible thing she could have seen that night. Closing her eyes tightly, she fainted on the spot. 

*********

            Haruka groaned a little, opening her eyes, hoping to see Michiru. Instead ... a pair of lilac eyes gazed back at her. Her eyes widened and she jumped away, looking for an escape. "Queen Selenity what a surprise. Well! I must be on my way. So we can talk later and..."

            "Don't move an inch." 

            She froze.

            "You promised to do me a favor." 

            The warrior nodded.

            "I'm going to tell you now."

            Uranus started to whimper. 

            "Come now, stop that. It's not anything dangerous." Smiling wickedly, the majestic queen tilted her head and inspected the brand new Uranus. "My you look lovely! Mina and Serenity did a wonderful job on you!" 

            "This is what I want you to do. Listen and listen well. I know Serenity wants you to seduce one of the generals, but you're going to seduce the prince himself!"

            "WHAT?!"

            "Just do as I say. Now, at the end of the ball, I want you to proclaim your undying love for him and ... Haruka?" The queen sighed for the powerful Uranian warrior had fainted again.

**********

"One day, three hours, 24 minutes, and 6 seconds ... no 7 seconds ... 8 seconds..." Jadeite sighed and banged his head against the wall. "I'm so damn bored! 15 seconds." That's when he heard it. Just a slight echo but awful nonetheless.

            "Ohhh, Jadeite! Where are you?!" 

            The blonde Earthling whimpered in fear and crouched under the window, gazing out once in a while. He couldn't see his prince, but he heard the voice. That voice that seemed to echo from gates of hell. He imagined everything the prince would do to him. With each passing second, the voice grew louder and the torturous images became more violent. 

            Whispering quietly, Jadeite looked up into the sky. "If any of you have hearts, please save me! Dear Gods, please save me!!!" 

            He closed his eyes, almost crying then he heard another voice. Deeper and frantic. Focusing in on the strange he voice, he wept in relief as he heard the statement. "Prince Endymion, it is time for the ball." It was a guard with a message for the prince. 

            He winced as he heard all kinds of swears fly out from the royal mouth and wondered when the prince had time to learn all that. Probably from his mother.

**********

The ball had begun and the many patrons of the kingdom gathered in the massive ballroom, awaiting the arrival of the two royal family. A loud uproar filled the room as the Earthlings entered and smiled at them. The Prince just smiled at them and stood next to his family. No one seemed to notice the one missing general. 

Then the Moon princess and queen entered. Both dressed in the royal dress and surprisingly, he didn't gag as he saw the princess. That's when the senshi entered and everybody's mouth dropped as they saw Princess Haruka of Uranus. Some people even fainted but the male's eyes fastened on her like wolves to prey. She looked gorgeous with hair (obviously fake) flowing down mid-way, curling all around her. Her make-up accentuated her naturally large eyes and made her look innocent. The dress left nothing to imagination as he it only stopped halfway down the thigh. The only thing that remained the same was the death glares she was shooting to every male in the room. They clearly read 'Come within a hundred feet of me ... and you're all dead.'

The four Earthling men shifted slightly, taking in the sight of the lovely senshi. Each man broke apart to attend to his favorite one. Zoisite to Princess Ami, Nephrite to Princess Lita, Kunzite to Princess Mina. That left Princess Serenity and Princess Haruka and Darien planned to steer clear of both them. 

Serenity glowered at Haruka as she watched her outer guardian threaten a man who asked her to dance. After two weeks of training her, it seemed nothing happened. The Uranian looked up at her and smiled proudly before it faltered. She looked around to find a general when she felt another gaze upon her. Queen Selenity's. The sweat in her hand formed as she glanced from one Moon royal to the next. Then, she quickly headed over to Darien, deciding that the Queen could protect her from Serenity's wrath. She hoped. "Hey ... I mean hello, Prince Endymion." She curtseyed low as Mina had instructed, making sure her breasts popped out. 

The prince raised an eyebrow and bowed, not being able to help gazing at her rich ... apparels. "Good evening, Princess Haruka." 

She straightened and thought long and hard before responding. "Uhh..."

He waited patiently as she stood there thinking. What was this woman up to? "Is something the matter?"

"Can you please get me a glass of wine?"

He frowned, startled by the oddity of the question and nodded, heading towards the wine table. 

She groaned and lowered her head. That was the only thing she could remember. This was ridiculous. Taking a deep breath as he brought the glass of wine, she took a small sip, and then fluttered her eyelashes. 

He gazed at her, a bit confused. "Is there something in your eyes?" 

Her eyes narrowed as she became angry. "No! You dolt! Can't you see I'm trying to seduce you! You damn idiot. Can't even tell when someone's trying to seduce you! Here! I'll tell you! When a girl laughs at your jokes even when they're ludicrous! When a girl produces her breasts for you to see. When a girl acts helpless! When a girl does this and that. Why do they have to be so damn difficult! Now are you seduced?!" By the end of the tirade, she had pulled him onto the dance floor, practically ripping his arms out as they danced.

"Ehh ... yes?" As a matter of fact, the poor prince was terrified. He was afraid this she-banshee was going to kill him! And why? Because he had been polite! 

"Good." She smiled proudly and slowly down her dancing. "See, I knew I could seduce a man. It's not that hard really. Oh, and if you try and kiss me ... I'll kill you. Now remain seduced." 

Confused out of his mind, the Prince tried to exactly what the woman said. Remain seduced ... whatever the hell that meant. 

Serenity watched Haruka slightly mortified by what happened. She was supposed to seduce one of the generals! Not the Prince! She felt something twinge inside of her as the Prince dipped the Uranian princess and brought her back up. When another song came straining out, she quickly hurried onto the dance floor and cut in between the couple. "Excuse me, Haruka. I'd like a word with the prince." She stared angrily at her guard and pulled Endymion away.

Haruka watched in silence, shrugged and walked over to the queen. "Ehh ... you'll protect me from the Princess ... right?"

"Whatever for? This is wonderful! My plans working out as just as I planned!" Clapping her hands, the queen laughed and smiled brightly at Sailor Uranus. "Marvelous job, my dear!"

"You ARE going to protect me from the princess ... right?" Once again she asked the question, panic rising in her chest. 

"I don't see any reason." 

"But ... but..."

Serenity glared at the Prince's amused eyes. She was back in her disguise as the manly prince and took joy in the fact she was taller than him in it. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!" He laughed loudly, though something inside told him it wasn't a wise thing to do. It ... pleased him that the princess was jealous. He put it to blame on the massive male ego he seemed to contain. 

She sighed and began to pull away from him, only to have his hold tighten on her. She looked at him questioningly.

"The dance is not over, Princess. I would like to purpose something."

"And that would be...?"

"We should start anew. As friends, instead of ... well whatever relationship we have right now." 

"And what brought this about." 

"I was just thinking. Do you accept?" He smiled slightly, nervous as to what she would say, then smiled as she nodded slowly. 

"Great! Now, tell me more about yourself, Princess."

She paused and looked at him suspiciously. "There is nothing to tell." 

"Tell me about your family. Perhaps your father?" 

She bit her bottom lip, pain flashing through. Sighing softly, she shook her head. "He died when I was a little girl. Killed by an assassin." 

He regretted asking immediately, but suddenly he saw a new side to her. A ... softer side. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring you pain by asking."

"It isn't your fault, you idiot." She smiled slightly. She was actually enjoying this. "Mother was a wreck after he died. She loved him so much ... then he just died. I guess that's one reason why I'm so against getting married. I do not ever want to know the pain my mother had to go through. She wept for years ... during the night. I heard her. Even now, she mourns him in someway." 

He remained silent, realizing the princess was opening up to him without realizing. "I see. But with that love comes great happiness. Don't you think it's worth a try?" He hadn't known what he was saying until he had said it. Wonderful ... now he was a hypocrite.

She shook her head and smiled gently. "No, I do not think it is worth a try. Tell me ... how exactly are you able to believe in that while you yourself hold many lovers?" 

He blushed slightly and smiled at her inquisitiveness. Never before had he such a comfortable conversation with a female before. "I was just asking that myself." 

She laughed then, a twinkling sound that did not suit the body and eyes sparkling. "You're a very strange man, Prince Enydmion." 

"Would you like to take a try?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and chuckled as she blushed. 

"No, thank you." 

"I have one question to ask you, Princess." 

"And that would be?" She tilted her head questioningly. Her heart raced as she realized that this could be dangerous. She was starting to like this prince. She barely heard his question and asked him to repeat it again.

"What is your secret?" 

She paused, eyes widening. Serenity realized he had purposed this new friendship just so he could find out about her secret. Anger sparked in her eyes as she stepped back, hiding the hurt. "Why you little pompous bastard!" 

With those little words, Darien felt the most excruciating pain in his life rising from his groins. Going down on his knees, he saw the princess sweep her dress and stalk out of the room. "Damn ... she's got one helluva temper. I wonder what I did now." 

**********

            Darien growled under his breath as he slowly walked towards his room where apparently his mysterious guest was. After awaking from one of the most painful experiences of his life, he saw a guard hovering over him and informing him of a guest. That princess! She was going to be end of him!  Opening the door to the room he looked around only to have his gaze stop on a pair of rather familiar legs. Traveling upward, his eyes took in the known curves, skin, and finally smile. "Beryl." 

            "Hello, darling." Standing up slowly and seductively, the woman threw back her long, red hair. "I've missed you so much. So, I came to you instead. You promised to return soon." 

            He watched her as she made her way towards him, full of purpose like a predator. Usually he found this very attractive, but right now he couldn't help but feel like a piece of meat. "I ... uh ... I missed you too." It was the truth. He had missed her ... body. 

            "That didn't sound too convincing." She leaned up against him, pressing her full body onto him and smiled softly.

            He gagged as her perfume swirled around him and her hands wrapped around his body like snakes. "Well, I'm a bit tired. So I'm going to go to sleep."

            "Oh, bed. I see how it is. You never did waste anytime. 

            Pulling his head down, she captured his lips with hers and kissed him passionately. 

**********

            Tiredly, Serenity wandered the hallways. Still in her disguise, the guards smiled at her kindly. Confusion was evident in her face as she bit her bottom lip. Why had she broken apart Haruka and Enydmion? Was she really jealous? Then, she gazed in the mirror and looked at herself. Staring back was a woman who might as well have been born a man. As she searched deeper, she saw her true self - tired, worn, and pale. Why did she take such painstaking needs to hide herself from him? She knew she did not want to be hurt, but she was hurting herself. Sighing, she realized she in the hallway where Endymion's room was. She paused slightly, wondering if she should continue. That's when the door opened slowly and she panicked, hiding behind one of the pillars. A beautiful redhead stepped out, fixing her dress. Her hair was tousled and her lipstick smudged. Serenity felt something break inside of her. She could never look like that woman. The woman was busty, curvy ... and so beautiful. Even in her original form she could never look like her. 

            She didn't understand the pain at seeing the woman. This betrayal that struck through her core and that's when she realized horrifyingly that she had fallen in love with the prince. But when? When had he done something to capture her heart? What had he done? That's when she remembered her mother's words when she was little. 

            _"Your heart chooses not on rational thoughts or ideas, it chooses as it pleases. Even if it causes you pain. For that is what love is ... irrational and confusing." _

            She felt tears travel down her face as she watched the redhead walk away. Somehow ... she'd fallen in love with the prince ... but she knew he would never love her. She wanted him to love her for who she was ... not how she looked. And he will never get to know her until he is forced to see her and he will not look ... for the disguise disgusted him. Wiping away at the silent tears, she slowly walked back to her room, unspeakable pain muting her cries.

**********

O____o ... A different ending for this chapter ... it's actually ... sad. ^___^ I'll be updating next week and it's a promise because school's over! Nothing to worry about!!!!! *__* :: Gets a teary-eyed:: No more school. It's a miracle. 


	12. Love

Ha! See! Another post! ^____^ Having no school is wonderful. 

Disclaimer:: Story be mine ... original belong to some mean lady who refused to sell it to me.

**********

            Serenity lay on her bed, her disguise melted away. Compared to her hulking, manly mask, her original self seemed small and weak. Usually one would be proven wrong by just looking into her eyes, but this morning ... there was no vigor or strength in them. Only hurt and fear floated in her purple gaze. She'd cancel all her meetings and such today. She will not be able to look in the eyes of the prince after this. All night she'd dreamt of the woman and Darien together in bed ... something she did not want to imagine. "Curses on that bastard! Making me fall in love with him!" Even as she spoke, she wiped away a tear among many.

"And curses on Haruka for dancing with him! What was she thinking?" Mysteriously, the senshi of Uranus had disappeared the night before and no one, not even Sailor Neptune knew where she was. 

"Curse my heart for falling in love with him." But why? Sure he was a handsome fellow, but there were plenty others just as good-looking! He was weak and judgmental! He was also a walking hard-on from what she saw last night. But then there were those times when she'd talked with him. When he had seem so polite, trying not to hurt her feelings about her looks. The way she'd seen him react with his guards, as if they were brothers and not prince and subjects. There was a kind soul in him and she knew it. 

"And curse those blasted KISSES!!" It had been those kisses that opened these stupid emotions. "Damn him! Damn everything about him! Damn the Earth! Damn mother for bringing him here! Damn everything damn thing in the universe! Damn ... my heart." Trying to mask her sorrow with anger, she cried out and threw a pillow across the room.

"Oof! Eh, why don't you be more careful with where you throw these things? You've got a pretty good arm." Lita's voice twinkled behind the princess, full of concern and slight amusement.

"How'd you get in here? I had the door locked." Serenity growled and hugged her knees, leaning against the headrest of her bed. 

"After knowing you all these years, I think I know few weak chinks in the door." Grinning kindly, the Amazon walked over and sat down on the bed, gazing at her princess. "What's going on? You seem so ... happy picking on the prince and the guardians. Now you've locked yourself in the room." 

Serenity looked away and stubbornly kept her mouth closed. "Go away. I damn and curse you too." 

Lita chuckled in amusement. "Yes, I heard you a couple of seconds ago damning everything made by the gods except food." 

"Food hasn't done anything to deserve it." 

"I see. But ... Prince Endymion has?" 

Serenity's head jerked at the question, tears starting once more. Angrily, she wiped them away and furiously shook her head. "Hell no! Why would I fall in love with such a pompous jerk?!" 

"Perhaps because he hasn't been anything but kind to you ever since he came?" 

"Ha! What the time he ... well ... that time he ... I..." She frowned, unable to come up with a question. It was true. All this time, she'd been the one acting like a fool. Immature. "I hate you, Lita."

"I know you do, sweetie. That's why we get along so well!" Grinning, the brunette tugged on one of her princess' pigtails. "He's someone very special. Most princes wouldn't have bothered to deal with you." 

"Yea, but he also prefers beauty, Lita. Last night ... I ... I saw a woman step out of his room. It was obvious they had just slept together." Her voice was hollow as she spoke, pain entering her heart again. Damn this pain. 

She glanced up quickly as she heard the Amazon's snort and chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You aren't ... by chance talking about the busty Lady Beryl, are you?" 

"W ... who?" 

"Let me say it this way. Gorgeous, tall, red-haired, breasts the size of Jupiter?" Lita's eyes sparkled with good grace and humor, a hint of sarcasm in the words.

"Yes! How'd you know? Oh, no. He's made it publicly known." She curled into a tighter ball, thinking that Lita was laughing at her pitiful plight.

"Well, your highness. You have nothing to worry about. From what I hear ... last night the prince had to fight off the woman. That she kissed him and tackled him to the bed. Nephrite said the prince never knew a woman could be so strong, next to you that is. And all day long, he's been trying to avoid the woman. Even using the excuse of looking for you." Lita grinned brightly but it fell away as she received nothing from the princess except a short sob. "Serenity?"

"I'm so confused, Lita. So confused about everything." 

It was then did the Princess of Jupiter take in the thin form of the princess and the blood-shot eyes. Cursing under her breath, she could see the sunken eyes and the weak way she held herself. "That stupid disguise. You said you would know when it became too much for you!" 

She winced at the harsh and worried tone, shaking her head. "I know ... and I thought I could handle it just a bit longer. I didn't know he was going to stay so long."

"He'll be going home soon. The King and Queen left for the their planet. Something about a small argument between two powerful lords." 

"I see." 

**********

Prince Endymion paced his room, face withdrawn from the world. That's when he heard the husky voice of Beryl. Crying out in fear, he dove under his bed, watching as his door opened. He saw a pair of heeled feet travel across his room, the spiked heels digging into the soft carpet. 

"He's not in here. Damn it." 

He never understood how he could have been attracted to that woman. Something about her threw him off and he knew it wasn't her body. Something about the way she thought and acted disturbed him. He sighed deeply as he saw her walk out of the room, waiting a few minutes before he climbed back out. 

"You know, you're supposed to sleep on the bed, not under it." Zoisite's amused face poked through the door, frightening the prince more than necessary.

After managing to pry himself away from the bedpost, he turned swiftly and threw a punch, which Zoisite dodged easily. "Don't do that! I thought you were Beryl!" 

The blonde chuckled lightly and ducked again as the prince threw another punch. "My, aren't we in bad mood?"

"And aren't we in a good mood?" He glared at his guard as if to ask what right did the other man has to be happy while he was so ... miserable. 

"I should think so! The lovely Princess Ami makes wonderful breakfast company." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and shrugged off the glare the prince threw at him. "Now what is eating away at you, oh mighty mental one?"

"I should have you beheaded." 

"All right then. I won't tell you where Jadeite is." 

"What?! Tell me where that f--"

"Watch your language! Now I won't tell you unless you tell me what's wrong with you." 

Darien shrugged and looked away, trying to hide his blush. "I miss talking with the princess and I'm worried about her."

"..."

"She's sick okay! I saw the doctor go into her room this afternoon and haven't come out yet. And I'm afraid she's really sick." 

"What if she's having an affair with the doctor instead?" Zoisite said this jokingly, trying to get his prince out of this strange mood. He completely regretted saying that.

"You think so?! You think she prefers guys like him? You better not be lying to me or else you're going to be a dead man!" It drove him mad at the thought of her kissing someone else. Those kisses that managed to throw him off-guard and have desire running through. By now he had Zoisite up against the wall, hands ready to throttle. 

"Whoa, lover boy! Do you even remember how the guy looks? He's like he's beyond sixty!" The blonde was both frightened and amused by the reactions of the prince. 

"Maybe he likes older men?" 

"Dar, old buddy! Relax, but I'm afraid she really is sick." 

Endymion seemed to deflate at these words, as he started to pace once more. "She's really sick. Maybe I should go visit her. You think she's going to kick my family jewels again? Or attack me with make-up? By the gods, I've never met a princess so determined to get rid of me." 

"You love her, don't you?" 

"Well of course I ... do." The prince blinked, confused by the words that had come out even before he knew it. The words sounded strange in his mind and he tried to work it out in his brain. In his mind, he pictured the princess. He saw her overly muscular form, her greasy hair, and all her other faults. But then he saw her with the people, smiling gently and kindly. The light that seemed to live in her eyes always and the way they would light up with anger whenever he was around. Yes, he did love her. He loved her personality and the brilliant light that seemed to surround her at all time. Somehow ... along all the pranks ... he'd fallen in love with her. It no longer mattered if she could probably beat him in a wrestling match. Somehow, she seemed more beautiful than the gods themselves to him. And more precious.

"Uhh ... Darien?" Spooked by the sudden silence of the prince, he waved his hand in front of the eyes, trying to catch his attention. "Hullo?!! Hullo?!!! Princey!!? Anybody home?!"

"I love her." 

"Yea, we covered that already." 

Beryl growled, listening from the doorway. How the hell did that hulking mass of a woman manage to get the prince to fall in love with her?  Stalking down the hallway, she frowned and thought about what she would have to do. She knew the princess' room was somewhere near here and was delighted to find the door open. The guards were away for the senshi was in the room, thinking that the warrior could protect their princess better than they could. Leaning gingerly against the door, she listened for any weakness or possibilities that could tear away the prince from the princess.

"Sere, we were so worried about you! The doctor said you could have gone in a coma!" 

"I don't ever want to see you in that disguise again. Do you hear me?"

"But what about the pr--"

"Forget about him. Your safety is much more important." 

"You've got to stop deceiving him like this."

"Not yet. I can't."

Beryl's eyes widened as she heard the word deceive. Glancing in through the door, she nearly burst with anger as she saw a slim beauty leaning against pillows. Then, she knew the prince could never forgive the princess. For there is one thing the prince hated among all others. Being deceived. 

**********

Darien frowned, glancing at the note in his hand. It said the princess wanted to see him and now he was nervous out of his mind. This love he held for her was immense and frankly frightened the hell out of him. She held a power over him that he wasn't comfortable with. Brushing his hand through his hair, he nervously gathered up his courage and headed towards the room of the princess. It was evening and everyone else was at dinner, something he'd declined because he knew Beryl would be there. Hands wet with sweat he knocked on the door. "Um, Princess Serenity?"

He listened carefully as he heard a string of curses and then a flash of light shimmered through the creases of the door. Raising an eyebrow, he knocked again, amused by the swears he heard. He had no idea someone of royal birth knew that much ... ahem... vocabulary, save for him. Excitement coursed through him as the he heard the princess invite him. 

"Prince Endymion!" She exclaimed with surprise and he heard the fatigue laced in those words. 

He gazed at her for a second, her large form fitting the bed quite comfortably. Weariness was evident in her eyes and her hand seemed to tremble as she waved him forward. "I ... um ... received your letter." 

Her eyebrows rose as she heard his words. She'd never sent a letter to him. She figured it must have been one of senshi trying to set them up. "Yes." She couldn't help but let her eyes wander over him. She was never one to judge a man by his looks, but she couldn't help but find his nervous stance adorable. Anger coursed through her as she realized the thought and then she lowered her head. 

"Well, you ... um ... look like shit." Great. From that moment on, he figured himself an idiot.

"Gee, thanks asshole." She grinned a bit, totally accepting his honesty. "Glad you're not one of those respectful princes that'll tell me I look beautiful when I do look like shit." She panicked a bit as she felt her draining energy. Lying back down from her sitting position, she took deep breaths. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" 

"I thought you ... wanted to talk to me..." He trailed off suddenly very uncomfortable here. Never before had he been so nervous.  

"I'm kind of tired right now, Prince Endymion. I was wondering ... if you could visit me another time?" She asked, trying to mask the hopefulness in her voice. 

"Oh, sure!" He breathed out a sigh in relief and headed back towards the door. He could hear her own sigh and the sheets moving with her. As he opened the door, he froze for a second. "Princess Serenity?"

"Hmm?"

"I ... I've grown to care for you after all this time." 

She remained silent, caught off-guard by his words. Her energy was draining fast and her head spun in fatigue. 

"What I mean to say is ... that I ...I ... I fell in love you." 

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she heard the words. "Oh, really?"

He turned at the words and frowned. "Yes, really. Don't you trust me?" At her silence, he sighed and stepped out of the door. 

"Wait! I ... I do trust you." 

He turned and stepped back in the room, confusion and hurt in his eyes. 

"Oh, stop that. I'm ill over here and you march here in saying that you love me. You ... you need to give me time for things like this." She sighed in fatigue, pain swimming her head. The spell was starting to drain on her life energy now. "Please come back later." 

He nodded and turned, and soon as he did that the spell wore off and Serenity's original form lay on the bed. But he didn't get to see for his back was turned and he had stepped out of the door.

"Thank Selenity." With that Serenity collapsed on the bed, breathing hard with exhaustion. Then, she fell into a deep sleep.

**********

Who thought that was funny?! . . ::sees nobody raise their hand:: Good! Don't worry ... it'll get funny again. Well hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating next ... week!


	13. Discovery

Sorry for the late post. Thank you for those fans that's sticking by my side as I write this story. ::Hands all her fans a cookie:: Oh, and I'm having trouble keeping the humor as I go along. X___x; So I apologize if it isn't as humorous. ^_^;; ::twitch::

Disclaimer: You know the drill

**********

            Jadeite glared at the intruder in his lair. The one his favorite Senshi, Sailor Mars had brought. Brushing back his blonde hair, he narrowed his eyes and poked her. 

            "What the hell is wrong with you?! You've been poking me ever since I got here! God damn it! Poke me again, I swear there'll be nothing left for your precious prince to kill because I'll kill you myself!" Haruka turned around and pushed past him towards the window. 

            "Well, it's all your princess' fault! If she hadn't been so careless, then I never would have found out about her damn secret and I wouldn't be stuck here with you!" He immediately regretted saying that for in a flash the warrior was in front of him, pressing a dagger dangerously close to his throat.

            "What'd you say about Princess Serenity?"

            Now, if this person had been … say an enemy, he probably would have brought her down. But no! This was a special guard of a kingdom who could probably wipe his own kingdom if pissed off. Not to mention she had special powers that probably could kill him within the next second. "I said she was a lovely girl and … and that she was very nice!"

            "…" Back went in the knife in the side belt and away went the scary woman. "Don't you dare say anything like that about anyone in the royal family. Understand?" 

            He nodded vigorously before standing very still. Then he sauntered closer to her, making sure she didn't notice and … poked her once more.

            "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! NO WONDER YOU'RE PRINCE IS TRYING TO KILL YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL JUST DO HIM A FAVOR!"

            Several creatures glanced towards the small cottage hidden in the royal gardens before going on about their way. Lately, those shouts had become a regular occurrence.

            "I'M SORRY!!"

**********

            Serenity sighed, frowning. Today would be her first day out of bed in two weeks. And during all that time, she knew the prince had passed by her door more than a couple times. This was really un-like him. He was usually very cocky and sure of himself. Andrew had stopped by a couple of times too, though he became very disconcerted when the Lita's and Mina's attention weren't lavished him. In fact, they ignored him all the times he'd been here, clinging to the arms of one of the Earthen generals. Serena couldn't help but mumbling "traitors" under her breath the entire time. Donning a silver dress, she put away the emblem that helped her transform. The doctor had told her she wouldn't be able to handle a spell like that for at least another couple of days, or she'd be going back into bed. 

            She had decided to sneak into the garden without the prince knowing and risk being seen. The truth was, she was going stir crazy in her room with people hovering her all the time, and her mother both frowning and grinning at the same time. Who knew what that witch was up to. She'd made one of her guards make sure Endymion was in the library so she could go into the garden. So, now she was hurrying down the hallway, glancing back and forth nervously. As soon as she entered the garden, she let out a breath of relief, and then sucked in the fresh air, closing her eyes in contentment. The princess had tried and tried to push aside the conversation she had with the prince last. He said he loved her. But could it be some kind of a joke? Maybe?

            She could not ignore the joy that had burst through her at that moment. It had been so quick and sudden it couldn't have been real. Maybe she'd dreamt it. She could never compare to that Earthling, Beryl. Her beauty was beyond hers! Serenity knew that her own beauty was famous among the galaxy, though she could not understand why. Deep inside she believed her beauty paled next to the one of Lady Beryl. For the first time in her life, she felt helpless and confused, not knowing what to do. She didn't even know what the problem was. Endymion said he loved her! Her, of all people. In the disguise. Once again, the bolt of pleasure shot through her body at the thought. Only to be replaced with an ominous feeling. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?" 

            "Why indeed, milady." 

            Serenity's head whipped towards the side; ignoring the whiplash she received from her hair. She took in a quick intake of breath, eyes widening at an alarming rate. "Prince Endymion!" As was habit, a string of swears flew through her mind at the moment. Would he recognize her? What the hell was he doing in the garden? He was supposed to be in the library! Hiding her trembling hands underneath the folds of her dress, she bowed low. "I mean, your highness." 

            He quirked an eyebrow, staring at the slender beauty in front of him. She was five feet two inches, very slender, and very lovely. He bowed in return towards the stranger. She seemed to know him. "I'm apologize for startling you, milady. I was just taking a walk in the gardens when I heard your voice. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." 

            Well, there went the first question. He didn't recognize her. She forced a smile, relaxing just a tiny bit. "May I ask why a prince is in the gardens?"

            "I enjoy flowers and they are prized very highly among the Earthlings. I also needed some fresh air." In truth, he had been running from Beryl once more. The woman didn't seem to understand the words _it's over._ He had been in the library, for some reason everyone seemed adamant about him going there today - especially Mercury who almost had a heart attack when he left. But as soon as he heard Beryl's throaty voice, he had stood up and shoved his way past the senshi, the guards, and then through the doors. He knew not many people came into the gardens due to the fact that if the princess found even one flower mangled, she would be furious. His mind turned towards the princess, a deep glow pulsating through his body. He'd heard that she was feeling much better but still refused to leave her room. Probably to avoid him. 

            She gazed at him, as his eyes seemed to focus on a point past her. Shifting her feet, she cleared her throat. "Your highness?"

            His eyes focused back on the girl in front of him. Endymion then took a step back, finally releasing the similarity between her and the queen. Eyes narrowing suspiciously, he studied her closer. "Sorry, I became lost in my thoughts. You know, you remind me very much of the Queen. You look more like her than the princess herself!" 

            Panic seized her as another wobbly smile crossed her face. "I am the Queen's niece and the princess' cousin." 'Course, neither her mother nor her father had siblings but he didn't know that, did he?

            He blinked accepting the words. "I see. When did you arrive? I would think the queen would have had a big reception since her niece came." Once again she seemed to jump at the words and he wondered briefly if this woman was naturally jumpy. Wouldn't be surprising since she reminded him of a rabbit. 

            Taking in a shuddering breath, she tried to regain her composure. "Oh, I don't like things like that. I loathe it. So, she agreed not to make a big deal out of it. Besides, my cousin is ill and I think she has more to worry about than me." 

            He seemed to become more awakened at the mention of the ill princess and he tilted his head. "Have you been to see her? Is she okay? Why hasn't she come out of her room yet? As she mentioned anything about me at all?" 

            Serenity blinked in surprise at the words and question and couldn't help but feel pleased at his worried expression and words. He truly did care for her. Suddenly, it seemed like the devil had taken possession of her words as she grinned evilly. "Why do you ask, dear sir? Is it because you have feelings for my cousin?"

            Endymion sighed and laughed, realizing he was sounding desperate. "I suppose I do have feelings for her. But she does not return those feeling for me." He frowned, trying to gather his thoughts. It was very easy talking to this cousin. "I'm sorry I don't believe you've told me your name."

            Startled by the question, her mouth opened and closed as her mind spun with ideas. "I … My … name … is …is Lady Usagi Tsukino." She sighed in relief, taking the name of a fabled fairy that was rumored to haunt the palace. 

            "Rabbit of the Moon? How fitting. Well, I have answered your question. Can you answer one of mine?" 

            "…Yes?" 

            "Does the princess hold any feelings for me at all?" He said these very quietly, eyes gazing down at the grass. He didn't look up at the startled gasp and continued to look down at the silence that followed.

            Serenity frowned, her hands shaking once more. Then, she closed her eyes and then opening them. "Tell me, why do you care so much for her? She holds no true beauty." 

            The prince's head shot up at this, sudden fury taking over. "She does hold beauty! Inner beauty. She is stubborn, intelligent, kind-hearted, and most of all honest! She's what I've been looking for all these years. Someone I can spend my life with." 

            She winced at the word honest. She'd been deceiving him this entire time. Even now she was deceiving him. "What if you were to find out she has been deceiving you this entire time?"

            "What do you mean? Oh, you mean all those pranks? I do not mind. She lied to get me to fall for her tricks, but that is harmless. I know she will never lie to deceive me with bad intent." His pushed his black hair back wondering at the sudden quiet that had settled over the girl. He had to agree, she was a beautiful girl, slender and delicate. The complete opposite of Serenity. He grinned at this … no one was like Serenity. 

            "Princess Serenity?" 

            She looked up, eyes widening at the call. She recognized the voice and panic gripped her. Serenity started to back away, smiling nervously and rubbing the back of her head. "Well, it was wonderful meeting you! I must be on my way. I'll tell my cousin that you were looking for her. And well …OOF!" 

            "Huh?" He blinked, one minute the girl was standing in front of him, the next she was laying on the ground. 

            Serena sighed, trying to stand up through the flurry of ruffles that was her dress. It was just her luck that a branch would stick out of nowhere and trip her … of course. "…"

            "Princess Serenity?!!"  
            The prince looked around as the voice became closer and he held out a hand to help Usagi up. That's when a plump woman broke through a bush out of breath and clearly glaring at the female sitting on the floor. 

            "Princess! What on Moon are you thinking sitting on the ground like that?!" 

            Prince Endymion Darien of the planet Earth quirked an eyebrow and his extended hand fell limply at his side. "…She's not Princess Serenity." 

            "Why of course she is, your majesty. Only someone of the royal house can wear that hairstyle." The woman clucked under her breath, helping the princess to her feet. "Who did you think she was?"

            "She's the princess' cousin." He stated this with a confident look, smiling towards the girl who was now looking down at the ground. 

            "Ha! Cousin? That's the silliest thing I've heard all day. Everyone knows that the princess has no cousins. The queen does not have any siblings and neither did the late king." The woman kept a tight grip on the princess' arm, chuckling. 

            Silence filled the air as Darien stared down at the girl in silver in front of him. All she did was gaze back at him, awaiting his reaction. He alone held together the pieces to her heart, and he alone could break it. 

**********

::Bows Repeatedly:: Gomen ne for writing such a short chapter and bringing it out so late! ;__; But I've hit a writer's block. u__u; I promise I'll update next week … considering my computer doesn't decide to go evil and ruin everything. I SWEAR IT WILL BE OUT SHORTLY. VERY VERY SOON. O_O I KNOW I'VE SAID IT BEFORE, BUT I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE THIS TIME! PROMISE!!  … So please don't try to kill me. ;.;


	14. Emotions

Okay! First things first. … ::bows a thousand times over:: Gomen ne! But I had the worst writer's block ever. Even now … it's still here. I apologize for my poor dedication to updating quickly. I hope you enjoy this last chapter … and thank you for reading my story. Oh! And the ~name~ blahblahblah ~name~ is their personal thoughts. 

**********

Everything was deathly silent as Endymion stared at the girl in front of him. His blue eyes narrowed, what emotions in them, no one could tell. A mask seem to fall over his face as he watched the maid go away, leaving the two alone. He remained stubbornly silent.

"Endymion, please say something." She giggled nervously, looking down. She did not want to look into his eyes - they seemed so empty now.

He lifted his eyes at the giggle, staring at her. That was Serenity's laugh. He recoiled slightly. "…Was … that woman telling the tr… truth?" 

Shakily, Serenity clasped her hands behind her back, taking in a deep breath. She lifted her eyes and looked into his. He still had no emotion in them. It seemed as if he'd closed himself off. Slowly, the princess nodded, trying to keep the fluttering of her heart under control. "…I never meant to hurt you."

"Hmm … you never meant to hurt me?" He mouthed the words, feeling how they felt on his lips. Was he hurt? He didn't know exactly. Perhaps this was all just a joke. 

"Yes, I never meant to hurt you. I just … I've been doing this for a long time. I thought you were no different from the other princes. They come here because they've heard about my power and beauty. Then, they run away when they find out I've more than half a brain!" She bit her bottom lip as he moved gently. He took a step forward, then one step back. "Endymion?"

"No, I think they ran away because you purposely did things to scare them away. This time, you somehow messed up. I don't know how, but you allowed me to see the real you. I've seen glimpses of you, through your magical disguise. But … I thought I was dreaming. Wistful thinking. I grew to care about a clever, stubborn, and well … an ugly woman. It surprised me that your looks didn't bother me as much, but hey I was still able to admit that I had feelings for you." 

He seemed to be taking this rather calmly and this scared Serenity. He held no emotion as he spoke. He was mad, she knew. Or upset at the very least. It wasn't natural for someone to be this calm after finding out something like this. Was it?

Enydmion stared at Serenity, silently pondering how he should react. He was hurt. That's what he was. Even after getting to know him, she kept up with the appearances. In a way, he understood what she was saying. To find someone that'll love a person without judging the looks first was very rare - almost impossible to find. He ran his hand through his hair, and then scowled heavily, opting for anger. "You tricked me this entire time! Even after I told you that I cared for you! You kept on playing!"

Serenity stepped back, suddenly frightened by the anger flaring in his eyes. He seemed ready to strike her, all tensed up and furious. "E…Endymion … please…"

"Please what?!!"

She flinched, and then shook her head as tears fell. "I'm sorry." 

He turned at these words, quickly walking away from her. "I think I've overstayed my welcome here. I believe it's time for me to return home." 

Serenity looked up, already too late as he was leaving the garden. Slowly sliding down to her knees, she curled her hands together, bowing her head, hiding her pain. She'd been a fool and now she'd lost a chance at love. "…Enydmion…"

The nurse watched the princess, a slow smirk growing across her face. Then, she looked away, her black hair turning into a red hue and brown eyes into emerald ones. Her plump body shifted slowly and then, where the nurse had stood, Beryl now occupied the space. "Well, that went interestingly enough. Now that the prince is forgetting about that poor excuse for a woman, he'll need someone to take his frustrations out. I'll be happy to oblige."

***********

Enydmion threw his clothes into the suitcase, not responding as his generals came in. He literally slammed his clothes into the bag, ignoring the squeaks he heard from the maids nearby. 

"Prince Enydmion, why're we leaving so suddenly?" Kunzite quirked an eyebrow at the obvious anger sparking in his leader. 

"Did you have a fight with the princess?" Zoisite grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Usually, the mention of the princess put the prince into a good mood. This time he was wrong.

"Never mention her in front of me again!" He twirled around, slamming the bag shut. 

Nephrite stared at the raven-haired man, blinking slightly. "Did something happen between you two?" He knew of course what was going on. He'd seen it in a vision, though he had remained silent.

"She's nothing but a liar. A deceiving witch!" Darien began to pace, waiting for his servants to tell him it was time to board the ship. 

"What could she have possibly have done to you?" Kunzite tilted his head, following as the prince went back and forth. 

"…I lied to him." 

All four men turned to look at the tiny woman standing in the doorway. She was now dressed in the royal dress of the lunar monarch and a silver tiara graced her head. Hair done in the traditional style, she was the vision of innocent beauty. Serenity took a deep breath as the two of the generals glanced at her curiously. "I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. For the past few weeks, I have disguised myself in a rather unusual costume in hopes of repelling my suitors." She bit her bottom lip.

Zoisite stared at Serenity, an eyebrow quirked. "You're … Princess Serenity?"

The woman curtseyed low, and then lifted her head. "Yes, I am." 

"Get out of here Serenity. NOW!" Gone was the strange calm from before in the garden. Only rage seemed to radiate from the earthen prince as he stared at his once beloved. 

She didn't move from her spot in the doorway. All she did was stare at Endymion with pleading eyes. "Generals, please allow me to speak to your prince …" The servants in the room had already left, dismissed by a slight nodding of the princess. 

Kunzite glanced at Enydmion, not willing to leave the now tiny princess with a fuming prince. Prince Endymion was a kind soul, but he was also a very passionate man and could be rather dangerous when in a mood like this. Not that he would intentionally hurt the woman, but he would throw things and rage … and somehow the princess might end up in the way. 

The prince just waved his hand, telling them to do whatever they liked and turned around, staring out the window.

~Endymion~

She looks so innocent standing at the door like that. How could she have betrayed me like that? I truly believed that I was in love with her because … well … I could feel it in my heart. She was so different from the others. She did not want me instantly because of my looks. As a matter of fact, she tried to get rid of me because of my looks. She thought I would be arrogant … spoiled… 

Ugh! 

Why does this hurt so much? It shouldn't. It should be perfectly reasonable. She didn't want people to say they loved her because of her looks. She wanted them to appreciate her personality. But it still hurts damn it! That meant she didn't trust me even after getting to know me. Even after knowing that I loved her! She's betrayed me! 

~Endymion~ 

The generals looked at each other, wondering if they should leave. They could see that their prince was getting angrier by the second. 

"Please … leave. I shall be fine by myself." 

"As you wish." Unanimously, the generals each bowed and walked out of the door, closing it behind them. It was there where they met very anxious sailor scouts. Together, all of the royal guardians stood outside the door, wondering if it was all right to leave the two royals by themselves. 

~Serenity~       

Dear Goddess … I love him. Please … don't make me lose him. Who would have guessed that my mother's warnings would come to bite me in the arse? Hard too. How do I explain myself? Why didn't I reveal myself before? I knew he loved me. Oh, this was all too hurried. It shouldn't have happened this way. Mother I don't know if you would laugh when finding this out or weeping at the ache I'm feeling in my soul. Look, my hands shake as I approach him. Why won't he speak to me? Why's he just standing there? Please … say something. Look at me. I love you. Forgive me. Was I fool for wanting true love? Someone to truly appreciate me? Damn it… look at me. Turn around! 

~Serenity~

"Turn around."

"I don't want to look at you right now, Serenity." Darien sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He could feel her behind him. She was standing so close he could feel her breath on his neck. He flinched as she placed a hand on his shoulder but did not move away.

"…Please … understand what I did. I did it so I wouldn't get hurt … I didn't want to be treated like a prize. Darien …" 

"Don't. Only the ones I trust can call me by that name. I am Enydmion to you. Let me go, Serenity." He pulled his shoulder away from her touch, only to have the hand come again. 

"No, I will never let you go." She slipped in front of his, grabbing his front shirt tightly. Tears escaped down the sides of her cheeks as she saw the rage glistening in his eyes. "I love you." 

He resisted the urge to wipe away the water drops on her cheeks, swearing as he stared into her glistening sapphire orbs. He tried to pull away, but amazingly, she was quite strong. "…Let go." 

"No! Not until you listen to me!" Serenity gasped as she saw a startlingly amount of anger flash through his eyes but still she refused to let go. "I'm sorry for what I did. I will take a thousand life times to have you forgive me! If I could do it over again, I would do it differently!" 

He took a grasp of her wrists, holding them tightly, eyes narrowing. "But I'm not the kind of man you would fall in love with. I've slept with more women than you could count in your lifetime. I judge women on their looks. I think I'm god's gift." His lips curled into a cruel smile as he pulled her hands away from his shirt and he took a step back. "I'll be leaving soon."  

The prince turned around, ready to leave the room. Halfway across the room, he froze as he heard her reply. 

"…Then prove it to me. Prove to me that you are a womanizing man." 

Endymion turned around swiftly and then regretted it as soon as he saw her. There, the princess stood in all of her naked glory. Her hands wrapped shyly around her breasts, but her face shone with confidence, chin lifted. "Prove it to me Endymion. Show me how you use women. If you say you are you who are, then you'll be able to sleep with me with no trouble..." 

Darien swallowed, his throat suddenly parched. She was flawless. His eyes strayed over to places where they shouldn't have been straying to and he tried to look away, but couldn't. Growling, he stalked over to her, grabbing her hands once more, but this time ripping them away from HER chest. His eyes lingered there for a second, taking in the sight.

Serenity stood, her confidence failing. She had been sure that he would have chosen to leave the room, proving that he wasn't a womanizing man. But now … as he stared at her body, she wasn't sure. Had she been wrong about him? She squeaked as she was pulled closer to his body and had to fight her blush as she felt something rather … solid below. 

How would it feel? To make love with a woman that you cared about? He kissed her gingerly deciding that he would find out now. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, he relished in the soft feel of her skin. "Fine. I'll show you." 

Fear clutched at Serenity's heart. She wasn't ready for this. She had thought that he would leave. She couldn't help but respond to his touches and kisses but deep inside her heart, she prayed that he would stop … be the man that she thought he was. 

He nuzzled the side of her neck and then lifted his head to kiss on her fully on the lips. That's when he saw her eyes, swimming with tears. He knew then … what she wanted and literally ripped himself away from her. "I'm … sorry." 

She slowly started to dress, pulling her dress over her body. "I know you are the man I want to spend the rest of my days with, Endymion. You are the only man to have ever touched me … and will remain the only one. I love you, Endymion."

~Endymion~

How could she make me lose control like this? I've always had control …even with women but … she … she controls me. There she is, sitting on my bed, fiddling with a strap on her dress. Did she know what she was doing? I've got to stop myself from groaning. She is the woman who deceived me. Should I forgive her? No, the question is whether if I can forgive her or not. Everyone makes mistakes everyday. But … I don't know.

~Endymion~

Serenity watched him, frightful that he would turn her down. Trying to ease the tense atmosphere hanging in the air, she broke the silence. "You know, being best friends with the goddess of love should have taught me something. Not that she has any luck with men either. As a matter of fact, Rei has better luck and she's the goddess of war!" She giggled, and then stopped, as he didn't respond. Okay … maybe that was lame. He just stood there, staring at her with that damn unreadable expression. 

"How far would you have allowed me to go … with what I was doing before?" 

She quirked an eyebrow, color rising up on her neck and over her cheeks. "I wouldn't have stopped you from doing anything." 

Endymion closed his eyes and then raised his eyes up towards the ceiling. She was willing to give up her virginity to him. He smiled gently. Once his mother had said that a woman who willingly gave her body to him was an idiot and very desperate but a woman who gave her innocence and love to him … was still an idiot and every desperate but definitely not a hoar. His mother was a wonderful woman and Serenity reminded him very much of her to a certain extent. 

"…Endymion?"

Serenity stared nervously at his smile, wondering what he was thinking. She was standing very close to him, waving her hand in front of him. Perhaps he'd went into shock?

"Are you giving me your innocence and love?"

She frowned, and then sighed lightly. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Grinning lightly, he grabbed her hands and dragged them up to his lips. Kissing them lightly, he sighed. "Serenity, you've sent me through mental hell and back. You've made me furious beyond reasonable thinking. You've made me desire you like no woman has." 

Her eyes widening if this was a good-bye speech or forgiveness one. What was this sudden change of mood? "Umm … you're welcome?"

"You are very desperate and an idiot, but not a hoar. Wait! Don't slap me!" He caught the hand that was making its way quickly towards his cheek. "That's what my mom said about the woman who would fall in love with me." 

She stared at him with disbelieving eyes. What the hell was he talking about? Why was he so damn jolly all of a sudden? 

He growled lowly, bringing her lips closer to his. "You've my mother to thank." Then, he crushed his lips against hers. This wasn't like any of their other ones. This one was fierce, passionate, and full of love. Then, before she to enough of it … he backed away. She stared at him with confused eyes and all he could do was chuckle. "I forgive you."

"YES!!!!!!" Came a chorus of shouts from behind the closed door of the room. Then a chorus of "shhh!" and "shut up!" came through. 

Twitching, Enydmion opened the door and in came crashing four senshi's and three generals, all with their face buried on the floor. "…Glad to see you guys have gotten over your curious stage." 

Mina stood up, pushing Rei's legs away from her face. "Serenity! What the HELL do you mean that Rei has better luck than me?! Some best friend you are!!!"

The princess raised an eyebrow. "We were whispering all the time … how'd you …" She then looked at a blushing Ami who was twiddling with her tiny computer. She sighed, remembering that the thing had an advanced microphone in it. "Oh."

"So! We're going on your honeymoon, right?" 

"ZOISITE!!"

"What? It was just a question." He yelped and started to run as Enydmion started to chase him. 

Nehprite sighed, shaking his head. "I knew this would happen. I know all. I guess … all's well that ends well."

**********

~A week later~

Jadeite looked out the window and sighed. He still didn't know if it was safe or not. He looked nervously at the blonde senshi who was currently boiling water. "Uh … Haruka? What's that for?"

Sailor Uranus grinned. "No more food."

"So … what're you cooking?" He backed away nervously.

"I'm going to make boiled Terran Blonde a la mode. Sounds yummy, no?"

"… SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

Serenity lifted her head from Enydmion's chest and gazed around in the garden. "Don't you have a feeling we're forgetting something?"

"No, love. Now come back here." He pulled her down and kissed her gently. With a few hints from Nephrite, he'd found out that it was Beryl who'd been trying to get between him and his princess. She'd been punished thoroughly. All was well in life.

**********

Oh, my god! The End! U.u; I'm know I'm going to get complaints … please be kind.


End file.
